Black Hole Sun
by harbingeraz
Summary: *AU* Set in Atlanta, Michonne the coowner of the coolest bar in town the Black Hole is in the midst of big changes, when a chance encounter with the Rhee brothers turn her life around. Lots of Glenn & Michonne friendship. OC x Michonne.
1. Chapter 1

The thump of the bass matched the steady pounding of her feet as they hit the asphalt. Humming along to the Weeknd's faucetto she turned down the Freedom Park Trail at a brisk pace. Her ponytail swinging from side to side as _Beyoncé_ crooned about stacking her money, money everywhere she goes. Her breathing coming normally as she picked up the pace, wanting to push herself to the limit. The Carter Center coming into view as she slowed to a leisure trot. It was suppose to be her day off, but somehow she'd managed to get roped into covering for Abe again. As the co-owner of _Black Hole,_ the tiny watering hole that catered to disaffected youth, hipsters and the occasional tourist who was looking for an 'authentic' Atlanta experience, whatever that meant. After resting at one of the park benches for a few moments, and stretching a bit, she headed back home to dress and prepare for another long day at the bar.

* * *

The chime of the doorbell roused her from her daydream, as she wiped down the Durango Sunset reclaimed wood bar with her favorite blue bar rag. The _Black Hole_ , partly named because most customers managed to get sucked in there for hours, but also because the celestial feel to the place, a cosmic pull as her more spiritual witchy weirdo friends called it. Walking through the doors patrons were greeted with a long bar to the right and a number of high top tables that rested to the left, the narrow passing space led to a patio and beer garden that hosted trellises of ivy and a mosaic of succulents on the far side of the patio. Low tables for smaller parties were farther back while the larger group section was separated by potted plants and a divider wall that spotted a number of Hostas in pots, and herbs- some rosemary, thyme, and oregano.

Glancing up, she caught eyes with the most ruggedly handsome man. Sporting a form fitting black leather jacket and tight black pants with combat boots, his jet black hair spiked in a seemingly unintentional and wind-whipped fashion. His fawn skin radiating against the sunlight which streamed from the front windows as he set is wide set and deep brown eyes moved in her direction. She threw the blue rag across her shoulder in a theatrical flourish, watching him glance over her scoop neck black crop top and waist high cut off black shorts, frayed ever so slightly at the bottoms. Noting the exposed skin that left much to be desired and little to the imagination, he marveled at the smoothness of her umber skin, which somehow managed to shine in the dimly lit bar. She was the first to open the conversation, asking "What can get you?"

She watched him collect his thoughts as her velvety voice washed over his calm disposition.

"Oh hey, I'm just waiting for my brother. But I'll have a look at the menu." He said to which she pointed to the chalkboard above her head which listed the draft beer options and the specialty cocktails for the week.

"The patio's open if you want to sit outside. I can send your brother out to you." She offered.

"Yeah, sure. Let me get a negroni while I wait for him." He said.

"Gin preference?" she asked.

"I trust your judgement." He said

"Well Gin it is." She said with a slight giggle.

"On second thought, how about some Hendrix" he said.

"Good choice." She noted grabbing the bottles and throwing together his cocktail with speed.

"Want to keep a tab open?" she offered to which he affirmatively replied handing her his credit card, she glanced at the black card that read John Rhee on it.

"Head out back John and I'll send your brother out when he gets here."

"How did you know my name?" he asked as she picked up his credit card and fanned it in front of her face. He smirked at how obvious it was that she had gleaned his name from his credit card.

"Thanks. I didn't get your name." he said, watching her eyes light up with mischief.

"Michonne. Welcome to my bar." She said, nodding for him to head to the patio and relax.

Michonne continued to set up the bar, cutting fruit for cocktails, putting away the beer glasses that Abe didn't the night before, and going over the stock at the front. She had begun writing the specials and draft options for the week when the bell chimed again signaling another customer's arrival. Although it was only three in the afternoon, she knew things would be picking up later with the happy hour crowd and she knew she'd have a long night since the 'Thirsty Thursday' hooligans from the biker crew were going to stop by for karaoke. Making sure to note to pick up more cheap beer from the basement, she glanced behind her to meet another set of rich brown eyes, slightly closer together and tawny skin. The jet black hair slicked back behind his ears with a baseball cap adorned his head, his full lips turning up into a smile as he noticed the attractive woman behind the bar, standing on a stool with a piece of chalk in her hand. Every naughty school boy- hot teacher fantasy flowing through his mind as he marveled at her plump backside, the scoop of her toned mahogany legs and the unmissable tattoo of some geometric shapes on both of her calves. She was hot and he was sure to thank his brother for bringing him here.

"You John's brother?" she asked climbing down from the step ladder to face him. A look of confusion crossing his face at how anyone could recognize him since he'd only moved to Atlanta about six months ago.

"Uh, yeah." He replied.

"Family resemblance. Also, he told me you were coming." She offered, her honey cadence running across his broad shoulders and right to pit of his stomach.

"He's in the back." She said, ignoring the look of confusion that colored his face.

"Thanks." He said, walking towards the back with a nod.

When he got outside he found his brother had discarded his jacket and was wearing a tight black V-neck and his signature combat boots and black pants. He watch his brother take off his sunglasses and watch him walk towards his table in his white Henley and blue jeans, his red baseball cap covering his eyes slightly.

"Took you long enough Glenn. Finished my first drink already." John rose to embrace his little brother before plopping back into his seat and picking up his watery drink from the mesh metal table.

"Sorry. Atlanta traffic is terrible." He said taking a seat across from John and removing his hat.

"You want a drink?" John asked, as Glenn ran his fingers through his hair, looking both so young and yet so worn out. "Yeah, get me a whiskey and coke." He said, as John was about to get up to go to the bar Michonne appeared with two glasses of water and a smile across her face.

"Hey" she said "sorry, I had to wait until the bar back came, but did you want another drink John?" she offered, her smile catching Glenn and John off guard. They both managed to pull themselves together before John piped up

"yeah, I'll have the same. Glenn?" he asked his brother who was rubbing his chin as if contemplating the meaning of life.

"Oh yeah. I'll have a whiskey and coke." Glenn offered.

"Any whiskey in particular Glenn?" she asked, causing him to smirk at the way his name fell from her lips,

"Surprise me." He said, genuinely interested in what she'd pick for him.

"Well whiskey it is?" she followed up. "Umm… how about just some Jim Beam" he said, which caused her to smirk again.

"So well whiskey it is" she said and reached for the glass in John's hand before adding,

"Got it. We don't do food here, so if you're hungry stop by Mary's across the street. You can bring it back here if you want." She said before turning around and bouncing into the small bar.

"Glenn, I'm really liking your neighborhood." John said before going back to sit. "Yeah, me too." Glenn said with a smirk on his face. Truth be told he hadn't ventured out much since moving to Little Five Points after the horrible break up with his live in girlfriend of five years Maggie.

"Can you believe that? She said 'lets cut our losses' as though the last five years together weren't anything. What does that even mean? 'cut our losses'? I moved to this city for her and here I am alone living with some weirdo named Eugene and this young kid Noah."

John just shook his head marveling at how scentimental his younger brother was.

"Dude, it's done. So 'cut your losses' and move on." John said as a matter of principle. He had really liked Maggie but knew that they weren't going to do the whole family, kids, dog thing. Glenn was much more of a romantic than he was, and John wanted his little brother to have fun, date hot girls and god forbid have a one-night stand.

"Glenn, you've been single for six months, time to get back on the horse." He said with a laugh.

"Easy for you to say, your last serious girlfriend was Andrea Harrison in middle school." Glenn gave his brother a pointed look as John released a mirthful laugh.

"That's true Glenn but like I said, you're young, hot, and ripped. Girls would kill for some of that Rhee action."

The faint sound of a chuckle took them out of the conversation. The two looked at Michonne has she held out their respective drinks to them, giving Glenn a little smile.

"He's right you know." Michonne offered, not bothering to pretend that she didn't hear the conversation. "You are a smoke show. Might is as well, what did you say John 'get back on the horse and share some of that 'Rhee action''" she winked, causing a slight flush to appear on Glenn's cheeks.

John, who had been watching the interaction stepped up and offered

"See, Michonne said it, and even though she has bad taste in gin and whiskey, she's an attractive lady. She'd know for sure." Michonne shook her head at the compliment before walking away from the party.

Back inside, Spencer the bar back was hauling crates of cheap beer for karaoke night in a white tank top and blue jeans. When Michonne reentered the bar he smiled at her in greeting.

"You think three cases is enough?"

"You wanna grab two more during peak hours?" she replied.

Sighing he gathered himself and headed back to the basement to bring up the remaining cases. As the afternoon drifted, Michonne caught herself walking to the back patio a couple more times to just chat with the Rhee brothers, who she found very funny and charming. Around five the happy hour crowd started to roll in and Michonne greeted a few of her regulars. Glenn and John had continued to hold court in the beer garden, catching up and enjoying the leisure of a warm Georgia afternoon. The two were settling up with Spencer when Michonne appeared from the basement, carrying a few bottles of booze in her hands.

"You leaving?" she asked, noting their wind tussled hair and sun-kissed skin.

"Yeah, we got dinner plans with a few of my new co-workers." John noted.

"Oh well, if you're still out later it's karaoke night here." she offered glancing between the two handsome men.

"Maybe." Glenn offered glancing from her eyes down the length of her before meeting her fixed stare. John jumped in and thanked her for the good drinks and company, nothing they'd be back soon to which she offered a full watt smile and a slight nod.

The brothers Rhee exited the bar, walking over to John's motorcycle.

"You wanna drive?" John asked his little brother, to which Glenn shook his head and hopped on the back.

"Nah. But can we stop by my place, I should look more put together when I meet your co-workers right?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't want them to think you're auditioning for teenager #5 in the newest Netflix teen drama."

"You suck." Glenn said to his brother as he kicked his bike on and headed to Glenn's apartment.

XXXXX

A/N: Hi friends. So this story has been in my head for a little while, so I'm just gonna go with it. This is a friendship story between Michonne and Glenn (cuz they're the best!). There will be some Richonne, and also Michonne and an OC who I based on John Cho (I know, he's really really attractive). I really like how the folks at richonnejustdesserts on tumblr create playlists for some fics as well as authors like avintagekiss24, so there will be one coming. Thanks for reading this one. Some of the things are obviously OOC, so just go with it.


	2. Chapter 2 only hear what i want to

A/N: Thank you RickysMichy, OtakuuA, Firefly-class, Nwfanmega, Lavender73, Enjoi, and Guest for trusting me thus far. I obvi adore Richonne and I'm literally fighting with myself each chapter to just say screw it and get them togethes, but the story must play out. Glenn and Michonne friendship is based so much on mutual respect and trust in a way that I find endearing to no end. So to treat myself and y'all I'm posting two chapters. This is Chapter 2, 3 will be out shortly after.

Thanks for reading, for taking your time out to review, and I hope you enjoy the next one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At around 9 PM the thunderous sounds of a motorcycle broke Michonne out of her conversation with a few of her regulars. The door opened as her favorite customer and adopted brother walked in wearing his usual Wrangler jeans, cutoff shirt, and winged embroidered leather vest and brown combat boots. His hair which had gotten longer swept across his chiseled face and striking blue eyes. He nodded at Michonne has she moved towards the corner of the bar to get him his usual. Behind him, came his boyfriend and all around badass Paul aka Jesus, his long sleeve leather jacket and beanie a strange addition in the heat. His long blond hair flowing and his beard nicely trimmed.

"Hey Michonne" Paul said, sliding up to the bar and taking his usual seat at the far end of the bar.

"Hey Jesus. You're looking mighty hot tonight" Michonne said pointing at his choice of headgear.

"It's getting chilly." he noted, "It ain't really summer here, ya know." he said with a shrug.

"No Carol and Morgan tonight?" she asked looking at Daryl.

"They're coming later. Had some babysitting issues. Had to get some nice girl named Beth to watch Sophia and Duane. Should be here soon." he said.

Daryl and Carol had been lovers for a few years, but called it quits after she met Morgan and decided to settle down. When he met Paul, the rest was just history.

"Well DJ Martinez is all set for y'all to cause our ears to bleed tonight." she nodded towards the makeshift stage area in the far left corner of the bar, where a few of the high-tops had been rearranged to allow for maximum viewing.

"Perfect. I think it's a Meatloaf night." Daryl said, causing Michonne and Jesus to groan simultaneously.

"Paul, you want anything to drink?" she asked, handing Daryl is drink,

"I'll have a soda with lime." he said, knowing they'd be here til close and wanting to at least pace himself. "Got it." she said, grabbing the soda gun and making his easy refreshment, even adding a couple garnishes.

"Made it pretty, just like you." she winked and walked back to her other customers.

* * *

An hour later the bar was bustling with customers, Michonne and Spencer had a line three deep at that point. Michonne made a note to have Rosita work as a second tender on Thursdays since she was a badass and could sling drinks a lot faster than Spencer sometimes. Spencer was yelling something about running out of _triple sec_ as Michonne concentrated on making her 8th mojito of the evening. She thought _why do the basics fucking love mojitos so much_ as she finished off the two drinks with a spritz of soda water. After the customers paid, the first riff of _I Would do anything for love (but I won't do that)_ broke the reversely. She laughed as Daryl whipped the microphone a few times, giving a 'whoop' before setting in on the six minute monstrosity. By that time Carol and Morgan had shown up, grinning at Michonne. Carol gave her a hug across the bar and set across asking for their orders.

"The usual." Morgan said, giving her hand a little squeeze while Michonne poured Morgan a glass of bourbon and Carol a gin and tonic.

"God, he's awful." Carol rolled her eyes as Daryl swayed to the song.

"Michonne, I know you love him, but can you ask Martinez to stop adding songs Daryl can butcher?" to which Michonne just laughed and sighed.

"He keeps me open Carol. I can't have my best customer out of house and home, even if he's god-awful." she sniggered as the song finished and sparse clapping occurred.

Totally unperturbed, Daryl threw the mic to Martinez and walked over to Jesus, giving him a firm kiss on the cheek before sauntering over to Carol and Morgan.

"Ya made it. Thought ya'da stayed home tonight."

"And miss you kill a bunch of innocent bystanders, how could we miss such a thing?" Carol said. Morgan's hearty laugh tugging at the slight scowl on Daryl's face.

"Ya gonna sing tonight?" he asked the couple,

"Nah. Was hoping Miss Michonne would grace us with a tune" Carol said, winking at her friend.

"Maybe later." Michonne said, sliding away from the group to help Spencer who seemed to be struggling with pouring beers. Some days she wondered why she hired him, til she looked at the line of young women leaning over the bar to get his attention, flirtation written all over their faces. Yeah, that was why, he was easy on the eyes, even if he was sometimes inept.

"We need a third" he said, watching as she poured a line of shots and handed them to the waiting customer.

"I _know_ Spencer. Next week, I promise." she said, ensuring he was heard for the millionth time.

Michonne was busy pouring a few beers, the taps at the back of the bar when a familiar lyth reached her ears. Turning around, she was pleasantly surprised to find that John Rhee had returned to the bar looking dapper in a clean white v-neck and black jeans, his eyes smiling at her.

"Back so soon?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Couldn't stay away if I wanted to." he replied, no hint of hesitation in his response. Michonne thanked the gods that her blush wasn't visible, as she turned her eyes down a little and smiled.

"So" he picked up "What does a guy have to do around here to get a drink?" he said, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Michonne leaned in across the bar, her shirt sliding down to reveal her perky breasts, the cleavage causing him to run his thumb along his jawline.

"You just gotta tell me what you want" she said with a smile as John blushed. Before he could continue, Daryl interjected "Chonnie, Chonnie, Chonnie. Can I get another round for me and Satan's mother?" referring to Carol.

"Sure D." she said, getting his drinks and handing it to him.

"So John, what'll you have?" she asked, ignoring the glare Daryl was giving her as he watched her interact with this new guy who seemed very interested in what his Chonnie was offering.

"Same as earlier." he said as Michonne nodded.

"Ey" Daryl said to the guy standing beside him at the bar "Hey" John replied. "You new?" Daryl followed.

"Just moved to town." he said "I'm John" he offered his hand for Daryl who grunted in acknowledgement and walked away without another word. Michonne returned with his drink in hand.

"He's… nice." John said.

"Who Daryl? He's just a little overprotective." she said, watching as John took a sip of his drink, his pink tongue licking his lips, tasting the bitter Campari.

"You guys married or something?" he asked in a cheeky voice.

"More like siblings." she offered "Plus his boyfriend Jesus would be a little upset about that arrangement." she said.

John nodded and glanced around the bar at the mixed crowd of biker types, early 20's hipsters and even a few Gen X'ers. Sitting his drink down he watched Michonne slink around the bar making drinks and chatting with the patrons. He marveled at her agility as she joked with her friends, made cocktails, and maneuvered around the clumsy guy Spencer. A vibration from his phone caused him to check it, his brother Glenn had texted saying he was actually going to stay in. John sighed at the fact that his brother was still so out of sorts about Maggie. He figured they'd at least stay up late and get rowdy.

"Hey, can you watch this?" he said to Michonne gesturing to his drink

"Don't wanna get taken advantage of?" she asked,

"Only by you." John replied. Michonne laughed "I got it." she said while he stepped outside to call his brother.

" _Glenn"_ he started after the third ring "Get your ass down here."

"Dude, I'm tired. Just have fun without me."

"You are a dumbass." John said sighing at Glenn's lackluster reasoning and wishing him a slow and painfully boring evening.

As he headed back into the bar he noticed a red pickup pull across the street and park. The driver, a white guy with longish curly brown hair opened the door wearing a grey button down and faded black jeans and cowboy boots. John entered the bar just as Michonne got on stage, he walked to the seat he had vacated and waited as the drums came in for _Missing_ by _Everything but the Girl_. The din from the door chiming as she belted the first lyrics to the song " _I step off the train/ I'm walking down your street again/ And past your door/But you don't live there anymore_."

John watched the other patrons as they sang along, his eyes catching hers as she belted the refrain. He was surprised that she had such a clear voice, her rich alto coming to the forefront as she sashayed along to the club mix. When she finished, the entire bar erupted with cheers. Leaning into the mic she said "Thanks for coming y'all. Now buy my booze, and tip me!" she handed the mic back to Martinez and walked back behind the bar. John locked eyes with Michonne as he stood mouth agape at her.

"You can sing." he said with earnest appreciation.

"I can do lots of things." she answered, "Like get you another drink if you want?" she said, handing him his now watered down beverage.

"I'd really like that, and your number."

"My, you're fast." she said,

"I just know what I want when I see it." he said. John was lots of things, smart, sometimes reckless and it came off as arrogant, but he knew he _had_ to know this woman.

"How about this. You stay til I close, and I'll let you give me a ride home." she said.

"In that case, I'll take a double." he said, causing her to laugh.

John was smiling at her like a cat who just presented his owner a special gift when he noticed the truck guy walk over to the bar and lean in. Michonne excused herself and walked over to him, her calm disposition tensing a bit as the guy leaned over the bar and said something to her while glancing his way. She crossed her arms across her chest and he raised his hands in defeat. He said a few more things which she just nodded at and turned to grab him a beer. Taking the glass he noticed the way the guys eyes lingered on her a beat too long and how she broke eye contact first, walking towards Daryl, Jesus, and the others he had yet to meet.

* * *

After a few more patrons assaulted the bar with that _Ugly Kid Joe_ song, causing Michonne to both boo loudly and hiss at Danny, one of her regulars and Carol and Morgan singing _Creep_ by _Radiohead_ , Michonne went back up to the mic announcing "Last Call" before Dj Martinez began the last song _Stay_ by _Lisa Lobe. "_ _You said, "you caught me cause you want me/ And one day I'll let you go"/ You try to give away a keeper/ Or keep me 'cause you know you're just so/ Scared to lose/ And you say,/ "Stay""_

As the song finished, Spencer began cashing patrons out as John waited for Michonne to return to her station. He smiled at her as she bounced back behind the bar, ringing people up and collecting empty bottles and glasses. John was so engrossed in watching her work he didn't notice the shorter woman with white-blond hair coming towards him.

"Hi, I'm Carol." she said pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Oh hi. John." he said, accepting her handshake which was firmer than he expected.

"So, you new?" she asked.

"Just moved to Atlanta" he said, watching as she put an easy smile on her face.

"What bring you to Atlanta?" she asked "Better job and my baby brother lives here." he said.

"Nice. So how do you know Michonne?" she said, waiting a few minutes "We just met." he said, wondering where the line of questioning was going. "Actually today." he said, a 'hump' came out of her mouth.

"She's great, isn't she?" Carol said, watching her friend work. "We've known each other for years." she said, providing a little information.

"How do you know Michonne?" John asked, inquisitive about the relationship of the people standing around the bar together.

"Well, Daryl and I met her here, when the bar opened." she said.

"That's cool. This is a nice place." he said, trying to be polite but not really understanding why Carol insisted on talking with him. He reasoned he had lived in New York for too long and the carefree ways of his home state had come off him after almost 10 years in _The_ _City._

"It is. Michonne is the brains of the operation. She's been serving us drinks for going on six years now. Is that right?" Carol said as Michonne walked up to the conversation.

"You're right Carol." she said before adding "You and Morgan heading out?" to which Carol affirmed before stopping to exchange pleasantries with John.

"Oh and Carol?" Michonne said, walking away from John "Can you take Rick with you. I'm too tired to go through his tantrum tonight."

"Michonne" Carol admonished.

"What Carol? Don't do that."

"He's trying." to which Michonne scoffed.

"That would have helped before he broke up with me and started seeing Jackie, Jamie, what's her name?" before Carol could say anything Rick appeared out of nowhere

"Jessie" he offered. "That's it. Carol's taking you out of here so you can go home to Jordan." Michonne said to Rick intentionally saying the wrong name.

"'Chonne" he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

" _Rick?"_ she drawled causing Carol to smirk despite herself.

"We gotta talk" Rick said.

"I'm still at work, and unfortunately you're leaving. Tell Carl I say 'hi'." she said before walking to the other side of the bar to collect dirty glasses. Rick signed and watched her interact with a few people, noting that among the many familiar faces a new one seemed to be getting a lot of her attention.

While walking out with Carol, Morgan, Daryl and Jesus, Rick ventured to ask the question he'd been pondering since he'd gotten to the bar

"Who'se the guy?" he asked to everyone and no one in particular.

"John. He's new to town." Carol offered at which Daryl grunted.

"She seein' him?" Rick asked, noting that although a number of patrons had left the bar, John looked like he was hunkering down to stay til close. Morgan, whom was a dear friend but a fair one said "She didn't say, and it's none of our business." to which Daryl replied.

"Like hell it ain't. It's Chonne. That's our business alright." Jesus and Morgan made eye contact and just shook their heads.

"Rick, stay out of it." Carol cautioned, walking to her car and watching as her friends departed.


	3. Chapter 3 keep going

After closing the bar, Michonne and John headed towards her apartment on his motorcycle. Before he could actually depart she asked if he wanted to come up, which he quickly obliged. John pumped his fists in a moment of revelry at the idea that this woman who he met about 12 hours ago wanted him to stay with her was excellent. The fact that she was smart, funny, and smoking hot made it damn near the jackpot.

Walking up to her minimalist studio apartment she opened up and offered him some water, which he happily took. After some quiet conversation, the two found themselves in her bed, resting against a heap of pillows with a pint of ice cream watching some Netflix originals about 'warewolves?' which he didn't care much for, but she seemed enthralled with.

"You eat in your bed?" John asked with mock incredulity.

"Yes, smart ass. Do you want some?" she offered the spoon inching towards his face. He slipped the cool creamy treat as he closed his eyes a bit to savor the sweetness.

"This is good" he said, to which she gave him a 'see I told you' look which caused him to chuckle. Michonne had every intention of getting John Rhee naked as the day he entered this earth, but was just tired.

"You don't have to stay you know." she offered.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked.

"Well, when I invited you over I had drastically different intentions in mind, but I'm falling on my face so if you're ok with just sleeping, you're welcome." she said, covering her mouth as a yawn escaped her lips.

"I actually have work in about…" he said glancing at his watch and nothing it was almost 4 AM "...three hours, so if it's alright for me to take a power nap, I'll make sure to lock myself out."

"What! You have work tomorrow?" she asked

"Yeah."

"But you agreed to stay til close."

"When an attractive lady asks you to drive her home at 2 AM, there's really no way to turn that down." he said with a shrug "Plus, I lived in New York for the last 10 years, a sleepless night isn't going to kill me."

"Well, aren't you cocky." she said.

"Not in the least. I know my limits."

"You really want to sleep for the next three hours?" she asked, watching his face light up as she glanced over his features, marveling at the sheer beauty of his face, the softness in his eyes.

"There are a lot of things I'd like to do for the next three hours, but we have time for that some other time." he offered, stifling a yawn himself.

"There'll be other times you say?" she said feigning ignorance.

"Even though I just met you Michonne, I'm hoping that I get to eat some more ice cream in bed with you." he said "Preferably with our clothes off" he added.

She laughed, he was really forward, which was nice, no guessing, no silent communication with their eyes, no mind reading and pregnant pauses gazing into each other's souls- Good, simple words.

"Alright John Rhee." she said "I started this new show called _Master of None_. You down for a few episodes?" she asked to which he simply slipped further into her bed, resting his head close to her and running his fingers across her velvety skin.

* * *

Three hours later John was still engrossed in the show while Michonne had slipped quietly to sleep. He watched her breathing raise her chest, and marveled at how young she looked in her tank top, which had hiked itself up, revealing her kissable midriff and what appeared to be a katana tattoo along her ribcage. He didn't want to wake her so he slipped out of her bed and headed towards the door.

"You weren't going to say anything?" he heard her voice, a big groggy from the lack of sleep, but rich and deep.

"Didn't want to wake you up." he said.

"Well, I'm awake. She said gesturing for him to come back to her bed. Crossing the length of the apartment he stood above her form as she stretched out like a cat.

"Did you think to leave me your number?" she asked.

"I was just gonna stop by the bar" he said,

"Let's not play games. Give me your phone." she said in a firm tone. Extracting his phone from his back pocket he watched her add her number and return it to his clutches.

"We still have a few more hours of Master of None to catch up on." she said.

"It's a date." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

A moment of hesitation crossed her eyes, before she shrugged internally and reached up to cup his face and kiss him back. Their lips colliding in a slow rhythm, no rush- like two people taking a walk along the beach together, their lips finding a rhythm that was paced and languid, almost airy. John broke the kiss, feeling his body tingle from the proximity and knowing he couldn't start something he sure as hell wouldn't be able to finish.

"Later?" he asked in a breathy whisper. "Can't tonight, going out with my bestie and I'm working Saturday. Sunday?" she asked.

"Sure, Sunday."

"You have my number." she said, shooing him out of her room to return to sleep.

* * *

The dinning of the first seconds of _Wake Up_ by the _Arcade Fire_ woke Michonne from her slumber. After a quick shower and a change of clothes she picked up her phone to call her best friend, Sasha.

"Where are you?" Sasha asked picking up on the second ring.

"At home. Just woke up." Michonne yawned.

"Girl, it's 2PM."

"Late night." Michonne muttered.

"Well, we still on for later?" Sasha asked knowing full well that they were.

"Yeah. Abe's got the bar covered today and I think Rosita and Spencer are all set for tomorrow. I'm going in later for the Saturday night band."

" You're letter Spencer bar back on Saturday?"

"Tara's still on vacation. Gotta get that under 25 and over 40 crowd pleased by his boyish charm and clumsy ways." Michonne laughed.

"Who's the band?" Sasha asked, to which Michonne checked her phone and muttered 'shit'"

"Let me guess, _Flat Earth_ is playing and you forgot that Rick is the new drummer."

Michonne groaned. She had booked them an entire year ago not thinking that her then boyfriend would be tripping off with some pep squad leader.

"Fuck! I'm going to see if Abe can cover me."

"Girl, you know he's not going to do that. He has plans." Michonne squealed at the subtle but obvious revelation.

"What the fuck Sash! Since when?" Sasha played mum to which Michonne acquiesced and said "Details tonight. So _Ascension_ tonight?" Michonne asked, to which Sahsa confirmed. "Good. I'm looking forward to getting really weird with you"

"Me too darling. Now go get some food. It's gonna be a long night."

* * *

After many hours of dancing to goth and industrial music, Sasha suggested they go to the bar so she could pick up Abe. On Fridays, the bar closed at 3AM and Sasha walked in wearing leather pants and a corset top. Her hair braided like a crown adorning her bronzed skin. Abe whose imposing frame and even louder red hair stood at the corner talking to a familiar face. Michonne smiled as she walked over to Abe and her new friend Glenn Rhee.

"So, you _do_ go out at night?" she asked. Glenn had to do a double take to adjust to the sheer amount of skin visible on his now favorite bartender. She wore a leather which exposed her silky stomach and a leather skirt so short and tight he wondered how she got it on. Her knee high leather heels giving her some height. He cleared his throat a moment to collect himself.

"Oh hi" he squeaked, feeling a bit embarrassed at the octave. "Yeah. I figured I'd come since my brother was ragging on me about staying in last night." Glenn added.

"Abe's been good company."

"I bet" Sasha said walking over to introduce herself to the newcomer and reaching forward to give her man candy a little squeeze of his forearm.

"Hey Rosita" Michonne said, looking at her friend and coworker who was rocking a school-girl type outfit, white button down tied at the waist and a pleated skirt.

"Can we get some shots?" she asked. Rosita and Abe had done the dance for a few years but called it quits after Rosita and Tara got together.

"Sure prima." she said glancing at Sasha for a minute before greeting her "Sasha." Rosita said, a hint of annoyance.

"Rosita, actually can we have some flaming Dr. Peppers. Make one extra special for our new friend here." she said gesturing to Glenn who had been talking with Sasha and Abraham.

"You here alone?" Michonne asked as Glenn faced her, a slight blush to his cheeks.

"My roommate Noah was with me but he had something else to do."

"Noah" she mused thinking if he rang any bells "Tall, lanky black kid?" she asked.

"Yeah. Really into comics." Glenn offered

"Oh! He use to be my downstairs neighbor last year. Really funny guy." Michonne realized how small the worlds could be.

"You use to be my neighbor?" Glenn asked a bit surprised and upset that this woman was high neighbor for a while before he actually met her.

"Late nights don't allow me much in the way of meeting people outside of the bar."

"That why it's called _Black Hole_?" Glenn asked.

"Sorta. It is a time suck running this place, but I get to hang with my best friends and free booze." she said shrugging.

Rosita returned to their corner with all the fixins setting the liquor on fire and handing the shots out to Sasha, Michonne and Glenn. "Bottoms up!" Michonne said tossing it in the beer and downing the concoction.

"God! That wasn't that bad." Glenn marveled.

"Stick with me kid, and you'll definitely need a new liver by 50." she joked. Michonne liked Glenn. He seemed like someone who was crawling their way out of a sad situation and she felt a similar kinship.

"So who was she?" Michonne asked a little later, watching her friend nurse his beer quietly.

"Maggie Greene, girlfriend of five years, love of my life."

"Ouch!" Michonne said, clutching her heart at the sadness in his tone. "Sorry for your loss" she said.

"That was a bit morbid." he replied "She's not dead. Just not with me any more."

"So the 'cut your losses' really was more like a stab?" she said, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, definitely more like a knife to the back."

"So you gotta keel over and die?" Michonne asked

"Feels like it."

"Glenn, my father, who adores Winston Churchill use to say to me often

'Si vous allez en enfer, continuez'. So buck up kiddo! If it's meant to be, let it happen." she said giving him an assuring squeeze on his shoulder.

"Thanks Michonne." Glenn said, already feeling closer to this woman whom he had met only a day ago.

"Any time Glenn." she said before getting up and disappearing onto the back patio.


	4. Chapter 4 Maps

A/N: Hi folks and frands. Thanks for the readings and review. Again, appreciation to RickysMichy for the chuckle, for OtakuuA's suspension of disbelief and to Firefly-class and Guest for the kind words. MrsGrimes noted that this story isn't tagged correctly, to which I'm happy to say it is. There is literally some Richonne in this story, they're not necessarily together right now, but as the tags note this is a hurt/comfort fic (also in the description it says *some* that implies there will be). Michonne with an OC is totally legit (in my opinion) and that's kinda the fun of writing fanfic in the first place (it's fiction! the limits and bounds of the world aren't set... please be chill). Basically, if you don't enjoy the story, that's totally cool, and I appreciate the effort. I'm not trying to get folks in their feelings, I'm just writing for fun. Anyway- enjoy the next chapter and thanks for reading.

* * *

Saturday came round fast, as Michonne prepared to face the inevitable awkward night at the bar. She had felt good talking to Glenn and had even resigned to take her own advice. Shit, if Rick Grimes could break her heart, and then have the gall to flaunt someone in front of her for the last four months, she was allowed to do whatever and whomever she pleased. John Rhee had texted her earlier and she was excited to see him. It had been a while since anyone had made her feel anything other than longing for the man she had assumed would be with her for a long time.

Getting dressed in her favorite leather pants and purple tank, covered by her brown leather vest Michonne made a late lunch for herself and scampered off to her bar. Her and Abe had hired a few new servers for the weekends and she greeted Ailena and Aaron. Aaron was a fun attractive guy with brown hair, who could look like your local politician with the right pair of khakis. Ailena, a raven haired vixen with taupe colored skin and grey eyes was a family friend who was working her way through college. Michonne's parents weren't thrilled when she told them she wasn't going to grad school and was instead going to open a bar for 'roughnecks' and 'deviants'. Michonne entered and greeted a few of her regulars, looking to see Rosita chatting with Luke, the down-home blues man who came by when he wasn't on tour.

"Where's Spencer?"

"Stocking up for tonight. I think it's gonna be packed." Michonne nodded, knowing that although she hated to admit it, _Flat Earth_ was still one of her favorite bands.

"Well babe, let's saddle up and get ready for a hell of a ride" Michonne said, going behind her bar to their closet of an office and discarding her belongings.

* * *

Michonne was busy slinging drinks when the band showed up. She nodded to Dwight who had come in with his guitar in his hands. Gesturing to the stage area for him to set up. The familiar roar of laughter followed by a few choice words took her out of her beer pouring when Negan slammed his hands on the bar.

"Hey hot stuff" he said, winking at her. "You look fan-fucking-tastic as always."

Michonne and Negan were fenamies at best, and at one point nemesis when they met, but she had warmed up to him, a little.

"Hey Negan. Set up at the usual spot." she said ignoring his compliment, if you could call it that.

"Anything you want babe." he said giving her a once over before heading to the stage to set up the amps. Michonne shook her head and looked at Rosita who just shrugged at the obnoxious man. Rosita absolutely hated Negan, but was cordial to him because Michonne liked his band, which she thought was just a _Faith No More_ rip off. Arat, the bassist came through giving Michonne a sideways smirk before heading towards the group. Michonne wondered how Rick ended up being the drummer for these folks who she wasn't sure he even liked.

"Chonie" Daryl's voice boomed from behind her, she turned to see him and Jesus emerge, followed by Carol, Morgan, and Sasha.

"Hey D. Hey Jesus! Morgan, Carol." she said greeting her friends.

"Sash! You're here." she said surprised to see her "Thought you had plans?"

"My _plans_ are coming later." Sasha said with a wink. Spencer appeared from the beer garden with a tray of empty glasses and slid behind the bar.

"Hey Team Family." Spencer said greeting Michonne's close friends.

"Hey Spencer. You're looking sun-kissed" Jesus said winking at Spencer who blushed a deep red.

"Watch it." Daryl said, pinching his boyfriend. The group set up at the bar talking jovially. Michonne busied herself with customers, opening beer cans and pouring shots. Michonne was laughing with Daryl when she saw Rick coming from the door that led to the outside patio, drum kit in hand, followed by Jessie who was carrying his cymbal bag looking fully out of place in the bar in her plaid shirt and jean skirt. Michonne turned to see Sasha giving her the 'what the fuck is that' face to which Michonne shrugged. Who knew why Rick was hell bent on making her feel both embarrassed for him and angry at him. He'd assumed he'd be decent enough to not invite Jessie to her bar for fucks sake. Michonne rolled her eyes and continued working until she head Abe's voice land in her direction.

"What out of the fifth circle of hell is going on with that?" he asked looking at Jessie standing by Rick as he set up his drum kit.

"Fuck if I know. Looks like he's opened a shelter for lost puppies." Michonne said, causing Abraham to laugh loudly, causing a few patrons to glance his way.

"I don't have time for that." Michonne said, moving towards her other friends to replenish their drinks and continue their conversation.

* * *

The band began a half an hour late after Michonne intentionally had Rosita take all of their orders, a way of creating distance between her and Rick. She really didn't want to deal with this, but here she was. Jessie had set up in the front of the stage, watching Rick rip on the drums like a star-struck fool. Michonne sang along to a few of their songs and even was letting loose as the music bounced off the walls, causing a steady thump in her heart. The band announced a break, which caused the crowd to moan and groan, but Michonne turned on the speakers and put on her favorite playlist. " _The World is a vampire"_ Michonne began as _The Smashing Pumpkins' Bullet with Butterfly Wings_ came on.

She walked over to Daryl who was leaning against the bar so they could have a moment singing the song and laughed at the lighthearted feeling of being with her friends. Throughout the evening watching Morgan and Carol, and Jesus and Darol made her remember how much fun she had with Rick. Even though he had a kid when they met six years ago, she had developed a strong relationship with Carl. They were best friends, and so when she caught feeling for Rick, she had told him from the get go that if it didn't work out she'd still like to spend time with Carl. He had been adamant that he was in it with her, so after two years of dating, as Carn entered into his more intense pre-teen years, Rick had decided he needed something she wasn't ready for. He had after all been married at 17, had a kid by 18 and was a divorcee by 25. She didn't want a house and a yard, and PTA meetings and she sure didn't want to deal with Lori. Things were good with them, she had her bar and their friends and was enjoying her 20's, until he broke up with her.

"Hey" a peppy voice appeared from behind Daryl's shoulder. Daryl and Carol, who was sitting on the stool beside him turned to face Jessie who was beaming like a kid.

"Hi Jessie" Carol said in an almost syrupy sweet voice. Jesus and Morgan greeted the woman with kind words knowing that Carol was not a fan.

"Aren't they great?" Jessie squealed.

"Yeah, they've gotten a lot better with Arat as the bassist." Daryl said trying to make small talk for his friends sake. Michonne, who had been having a carefree moment with Daryl minutes ago straightened and asked of anyone needed anything with the intention of moving to the other side of the bar.

"Hey yeah, Hi Michonne. Can I get a lemon drop and some whiskey for Rick. I don't remember what kind he asked for." she said, twirling her hands along her ponytail.

"I got it." Michonne said, knowing Rick's order quite well. Michonne went to make the drinks as Rick walked over to their group of friends, placing a protective arm on Jessie. Sasha, who at that point had flagged Michonne over leaned in and whispered

"What'd she get?"

"A lemon drop." Sasha rolled her eyes "Basic as fuck." she said, causing Michonne to smile.

"You're mean Sasha." Michonne teased, enjoying her friend.

"Well, she sucks. Why does she always look so happy? No one is that happy."

Michonne just shrugged and finished up pouring the drinks, grabbing the bottle of _Eagle Rare_ for Rick and giving him a measly pour before feeling bad and adding a more generous top off. She walked over and placed both drinks on the counter, watching as Jessie took a sip and squealed with delight.

"This is delicious." she beams forcing Rick to take a sip. Michonne laughed to herself as Rick grimaced but still swallowed the liquid. "Yeah, tastes good." he said as Jessie chatted with Carol and Jesus.

"What do I owe you?" Rick asked Michonne who was about to walk away. "It's on the house" she said not bothering to hear additional comments.

With the break over, _Flat Earth_ began their second set. The bar at that point was packed so Michonne didn't notice the two new additions come in. It wasn't until she turned around and came face to face with one John Rhee that she smiled full on. He was wearing his leather jacket again and had on a grey henley.

"Hey" she said, watching his eyes roam over her body. "I thought I'd see you tomorrow." she said.

"It is tomorrow. Happy Sunday." he said. Glenn emerged from behind John greeting Michonne.

"What can I get y'all?" she asked "I'll have some _Temptation_ on the rocks. Glenn, what are you drinking?"

"Jack and coke." Glenn said. As Michonne poured their drinks, she saw Glenn and Abe start a conversation. John was introduced to Sasha and Abraham. Michonne returned to their corner and put down their drinks.

"Heavy pour. You trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" John asked Michonne who smiled at him.

"I doubt I'd have to get you drunk to do that." Michonne said, causing Glenn to roll his eyes and Sasha to perk up a bit. Sasha eyed Michonne who simply smirked and walked away. Michonne faintly heard Negan as he asked for her to come up on stage. She groaned knowing that she couldn't get out of this, even though they had agreed to do this a year ago he was pulling it out of thin air.

"Get Chonnie." Daryl said as Rosia nodded.

"We are so fucking happy to have this hot ticket to perform this next song." Negan said, handing her the microphone.

Michonne huffed and looked over the crowd of familiar faces and strangers alike. Taking a deep breath she heard Dwight begin the guitar strumming as Rick kicked in on the drums. Michonne closed her eyes for a moment feeling Ricks eyes on her back, taking a deep breath she opened her mouth " _Pack up/ I'm strayed/ Enough/ Oh say say say_ " she began and the crowd whooped.

She opened her eyes and locked them on John who licked his lips as she involuntarily swayed to song. As the lyrics stopped and the instrumental section began, she saw Jessie beaming at Rick, her ponytail bouncing unnecessarily for the tempo of the song. She chose to ignore her and made eye contact with Daryl, as they slowed into the second half of the performance. Again Dwight strummed as Rick kicked in the drums. Michonne felt a swell of emotions as she began to sing. " _Don't hold on/ Go get strong /or don't you know/ there's no modern romance/ Time, time is gone/ it stops stops who it was/ well i was wrong/ it never lasts/ there is no/ this is no modern romance_ "

She felt a single tear slip from her eyes as she took in the lyrics, feeling both so foolish as she began the final push through _Poor Song "Well I may be just a fool/ But I know were just as cool/  
And cool kids they belong together" _finishing in a whimper sigh before handing the mic back to Negan who screamed "Fuck! That was good." he cheered, causing everyone to cheer, clap stomp their feet as Michonne made her way through the crowd and headed behind the bar. Feeling foolish for crying in front of everyone, she excused herself and went to the office. Abe noticed her departure and excused himself from Sasha, Glenn, and John to help behind the bar. Standing in their tiny office, Michonne took a few moments, trying to calm her heart and mind. She didn't want to feel so soft, so vulnerable and absolutely hated that she'd have to go back there and face everyone. A faint knock took her out of her pontifications as she heard Abe's voice

"Michonne. You alright?" he asked through the door.

"I'm fine Abe." she said in a rather small voice.

"Why don't you take ten minutes outside and I'll take over." Michonne nodded as though he could hear her, but quickly realized her foolishness.

"Thanks Abe. I'll be out in a second." After checking herself in the dingy mirror, Michonne reemerged behind the bar and slipped out back The hanging lights casting a beautiful ambience as she found a corner to rest her head.

"Hey" a familiar tenor took her out of the moment.

"Hi" she said smiling at John who was standing in front of her.

"That was incredible." he said. She smiled "I'm no Karen O" she commented,

"Give yourself some credit. You stole the show." he said offering her his drink which she took in her hands and sipped.

"I usually don't drink on the job." she said. "What's you boss gonna do, fire you?" he offered smirking. Michonne gave a genuine laugh at his comment.

"Guess you're right" she said taking another sip and handing his drink back.

"I'm heading out with Glenn but I wanted to say 'bye'. Didn't want to leave you hanging like last time." he offered. She smiled at him "See you later?" she asked, to which he nodded. His hands moving up to her face and caressing her cheek gently.

"Definitely" he said, inching closer, his lips inches from hers. Michonne closed the distance and kissed him, moving her fingers through his hair and pressing her body flush with his. He bit her bottom lip softly as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, to which he pressed himself firmer against her. Coming up for air, Michonne cast her eyes down in an almost shy manner as John sighed against her lips.

"Let me know if you want a ride home." he offered.

"I'll be fine. Come by my place tomorrow round 11." she said as he backed away and went back into the bar. Michonne smiled to herself, running her fingers along her bottom lip as she gathered her bearings and went back into the bar. Abe vacated his spot and she watched as Carol gave her a questioning look.

"I'm fine" she said walking over to Carol. "Good. We have to talk about that very nice slice of man that just left." Carol said referring to John Rhee. "And please, don't spare any details." Jesus interjected. Michonne laughed, rolling her eyes and continued to work.

* * *

After last call, the band hung back to get paid, which Michonne provided. "Nice set guys." she said to everyone. "Fuck Michonne, you wanna join us?" Negan jumped.

"I'm already married to this bar Negan, but it was definitely fun." she said.

"If you change your mind, we would kill any som-a-bitch to have you." he said.

"Sure Negan. Sure." she said. Michonne noted that Jessie had fallen asleep at one of the high tops as Rick put his gear away. She caught him eyeing her as she wiped down the tables.

"Hey" he drawled slowly coming close to her as she finished the last table.

"Hi" she replied curtly.

"You were great!" he said.

"Thanks. You guys sounded really good. Practicing?" she smirked.

"Yeah, some."

"So…" he began "Carl was asking about you." he supplied. "Wanted to know if your date still stands for next Saturday?"

"Of course! Can I pick him up around 10 to go to _Dragon Con_?" she asked.

"S'alright with me." he replied, stopping a moment to asked "You ok?" to wish she scoffed and said "Are you?"

"Chonne…" he began. "Nope. Not today Rick."

"Let me explain." he began again.

"I said _not today._ Shouldn't you be worried about getting sleeping beauty home?" she asked, turning in Jessie direction. Michonne went to move around Rick but he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"What?" she huffed, staring into his eyes, the same eyes she'd woken up to numerous times over the last two years. "What?" she said again, waiting for him to say something.

"You seeing that guy?" he asked.

"What guy?" she said, "The new one, Josh." she scoffed again knowing damn well ne knew the 'new guys' name "Josh?" she inquired, "John maybe."

"Why do you care Rick? Aren't you here with _your girlfriend?"_ A few beats passed before he said "I fucked up."

Rick had not let her wrist go, it just dangled there between them, his fingers a warm patch against her skin radiating a familiar heat that smoldered between them.

"I made a mistake Michonne." he said, letting her wrist go finally and stepping into her personal space.

"Rick." she sighed as he moved closer still, boxing her in, glancing down at her, the familiar looking of longing and lust in his eyes.

"Please. Not today. I can come by early on Saturday and we can talk, but John is none of your business."

"He wants you Michonne, that's my business."

"And you didn't." she spat. Rick looked wounded at her remark.

"I've always wanted you Michonne. I still do."

"Only when someone else does. Same song Rick, different lyrics."

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"It means, that after being your friend for two years you only started pursuing me when Mike came into the picture. You remember Mike right? Super hot, really nice guy. And then you bat those pretty eyes and poof, I'm in your bed, I'm _your_ girl. But the minute things get hard you leave. Now look, you're with someone who worships you. Someone who apparently is eager to have that _range life_ with you, settle down, go to your shows, live in your house in the suburbs and raise your kid. You got what _you_ wanted. And here I am. I haven't dated anyone since we broke up, for eight months I've been here, being cordial to you. Even though you continue to flaunt your new relationship in my face after everything; in my bar Rick, my bar! Now, I just meet someone and here you are again. What do you want Rick? You only want me when someone else does."

"That's not true Chonne." he said

"It sure seems that way." she said "Tell Carl I'll see him on Saturday." she said side stepping him and walking back behind the bar

"Oh and Rick. Stay out of _my_ business. I'm not your girl." she said, walking to the back room to grab her belongings. When she emerged, everyone had left but Rosita and Spencer.

"We all good?" she asked the pair "Yeah. Everyone's gone." Spencer said, "Today was great. Oh, we're closed Monday for maintenance." she reminded them.

"Yes!" Spencer expounded, happy to finally be getting a day off. Michonne said her farewell to her friends and was locking up the bar at 4:30 AM when the sound of motorcycle rumbling slowly down the street stopped. She turned around to find John Rhee sitting on his bike an expectant look across his face. "You're early." she said "Looks like I'm right on time." he supplied, holding out a helmet for her.


	5. Chapter 5 Precious Time

A/N: Hey y'all. I'm so stoked that you're all enjoying this story. It's one of my favorite things to write. Always thanks to OtakuuA for your encouragement. I *know* folks want Richonne to just be in love and happy and it all to be gravy, but love is super complicated. I've always felt that Michonne forgave Rick way quickly in the show and I get that the Apocalypse is tough and time move fast, but dude... Jessie is garbage and he was so hell bent on it (and i know Jessie is garbage, I'm sorry!). And as Firefly-class, MJRL, and JujusPetals noted, forgiveness is a process. Anyway! Thank you to Nwfanmega for telling me to do me... I will! To all the guests, IHateRick, michkk2010, Enjoi, alexis and everyone reading generally. I appreciate the feedback and folks taking the time to engage in this universe. First section is a little smutty, so if it's not your thang, just scroll down. I'll post again next week. My best, My worst- AZ

"Aren't you tired?" she asked as John snaked kisses up her lean thighs slinking his body towards her midsection. Languid kissed and licks sliding across her toned stomach, as his hands worked upwards, grasping her firm breasts with both hands and giving a squeeze. "Never." he breath, moving towards her lips and kissing her slowly.

"Have I said how hot you are?" he said, moving her locs out of her face, caressing her cheek before sliding his hands down her neck and along her collarbone.

"At least six times since we started this." she laughed, looking up at him and smiling.

"You're really, really hot." he said, tracing the outline of her katana tattoo with his fingers. A sigh escaped her lips as his hands traveled down her body to reach her inviting wonderland.

"You want to stop?" he asked, watching the glint of unadulterated lust flash across her face. A breathy moan escaped her lips as she guided his hand down to her center.

"Definitely not" as his deft fingers work her over. The crash of her orgasm washing over her face as her tongue found his.

"Jesus" she purred squeezing his shoulders. John smiled down at her enjoying the way her face relaxed, knowing that this was the start of another round for the two of them. After picking her up, Michonne had invited him up and prompted got him naked and in bed. They had been fucking on and off for the last four hours, with both taking short cat naps only to return to some of the best sex of both their lives. John reached for the third or fourth condom beside the bed, putting it on and positioning himself between her luxurious thighs. A slow pulse beating between the two as he sheathed himself inside her warm and wet walls.

"Fuck. You're so fucking hot." he breathed into her ear as he began to move. The two picking up the pace as their excitement mounted.

"Shit. I'm close" she breathed as he began to pound into her. Arching her back Michonne sighed and moaned, feeling her orgasm wash over her.

Looking at his face as he bit his lip and proceeded to fuck her through another until he fell on his forearms, spent. After a few lazy kisses, Michonne got out of bed to brush her teeth.

"I have an extra toothbrush if you want." to which he agreed, walking up to her in all his chiseled glory. His abs rippling in the early morning light as his firm steps reached her in the tiny bathroom. He wrapped his arm around her midsection as they leisurely brushed their teeth before retiring back to bed for some much needed rest.

* * *

Glenn was meeting his brother for coffee mid-week to catch up. His workload was fairly light that week and he had decided to do some of it out at a cafe. John saw his brother busy as work in the far corner of the coffee shop. Stopping to grab a black coffee and a refill for Glenn he greeted his baby bro. The two sat around talking about their respective weeks. John had admitted to Glenn that he had in fact spent the entire day in Michonne's apartment eating takeout and watching shows.

"So the Nextflix and chill is real with you two." Glenn said with a knowing smirk.

"Dude. She's like a perfect cup of coffee. Smooth to the tastebuds and puts a pep in your step. I'm pretty sure I'm addicted." John said with a little smirk.

"So are you two dating now?" Glenn asked knowing his brother wasn't a relationship kind of guy.

"We're hanging out." John confirmed. "Nothing serious. Not sure if she's looking for serious."

"Pretty sure her and the drummer guy from that band on Saturday had a thing." Glenn said, noticing how throughout the night Michonne had avoided the guy like he was made of sharp objects.

John said "I'm not gonna pry Glenn. That's your M.O." to which Glenn rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee.

"Aren't you tired of never having anything serious with someone?" Glenn asked looking at his playboy brother.

"Dude, I'm not a romantic Glenn. I'm a pragmatist. Hot girl plus me equals really fun weekend. The rest we can figure out as it goes. If it goes anywhere."

Glenn liked Michonne, she was a good person and he really didn't want his brother to mess up any chance he had at developing a friendships with her.

"Don't fuck this up John." he said. John was surprised that his brother was giving him grief since he'd known Michonne for less than a week but he felt some connection to her, some kinship which he respected.

"I will be completely honest with her, I promise." John feigned innocence watching his brother finally back down.

"And for your information, she's an adult. I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself. And I'm sure if I were to do anything damning to her that dude Daryl would kill me."

"Or Abe." Glenn added.

"Yeah, or that Carol lady. She seems nice and sweet but I'm pretty sure she's an assassin. It's always the ones you least expect." John said, causing Glenn to laugh.

John and Glenn had another 30 minutes of hanging out before separating. He returned to work and texted Michonne asking about her weekend plans. After a few hours she informed him that she had a date on Saturday with some dude named Carl but would be at the bar on Thursday and Friday. John agreed to meet up with her on Friday since his late nights were getting to him. Steadying himself for another long few days at the office, he went back to work thinking about how he was going to play this. Michonne was obviously seeing other people and this Carl guy was someone he'd have to ask about. He didn't date, no relationship to speak of at 33 and he wasn't sure if she wanted anything serious. Hell, he wasn't sure if he wanted anything serious either. His office phone rang taking him out of his thoughts as he got back to planning the financial futures of people he didn't really care about.

* * *

Sasha got the bar around five in her firefighter gear and sat with a 'hump'. Michonne had been talking with a few patrons when she saw her friend sitting, looking a bit exhausted. "You wanna talk about it?" she asked, pouring Sasha a water and leaning on the bar.

"The new guy at the station is a piece of work. He's been trying too hard and I had to put him down a peg." Sasha said, taking a swig of water. "Calling me 'sweetheart' and asking if I need help with carrying things, like I didn't pass the same tests he did. Guys are garbage."

"Well he's gonna learn real quick not to mess with you Williams." Michonne said, winking at her friend and giving her an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder.

"Enough about work. How are you?" Sasha asked noting that Michonne looked extra dolled up today in a yellow crop top and leather mini skirt. "And what are you wearing?"

Michonne glanced down at herself and shrugged. "Just decided I can't wear black all the time."

"I thought 'black was the uniform'?" Sasha said laughing at her friends mantra with Daryl. "Got a hot date?"

"John's stopping by later." Michonne revealed. "Oh, so got some late night plans I see." Sasha laughed.

"Not tonight. I'm taking Carl to _Dargon Con_ tomorrow and told Rick we'd have a talk."  
Sasha rolled her eyes so far back Michonne thought she'd blacked out for a second.

"What do you even have to say to him?" Sasha asked, annoyed that her friend had obviously not heeded her advice to sever _all_ ties with the Grimes clan. "We talked at close on Saturday."

"And you told him to fuck off forever?" Sasha cut Michonne off. "Girl, we already went through this. You and Rick are done right? So what's he got to say to you. Plus, you hanging out with Carl sends him the wrong message."

"And what message is that Sasha?"

"That you still care. That you'll be in his life." Sasha said, frustration growing in her voice.

"Sasha, we're in the same circle of friends. We're always going to be in each others lives." Michonne sighed "And Carl is my best friend. I love that kid. I've watched him grow up; I'm not about the end my friendship with Carl even if his father is a coward."

"Wait. _Carl_ is your _best friend?_ What am I, second fiddle?" Sasha said. Michonne laughed at the fact that Sasha only heard what she wanted to hear.

"You're my best adult friend. Carl is my best kid friend." Michonne amended.

"Good. Well fine. At least tell Rick to fuck off forever this time. You're finally doing good without him around. _You_ deserve some happiness and a good dick down if I do say so."

Michonne's laugher was cut off by the sound of her name coming from the one and only John Rhee. He stood by the bar watching her throw her head back, the sound of her laugher making him both wonder what she was laughing at and hope to be someone to bring her such unadulterated joy.

When their eyes locked, John glanced over at Sasha quickly to avoid the intense stare she had sent his way. "Hey Michonne. Sasha, nice to see you again." he said, taking a seat beside Sasha at the bar.

"John right? Nice to see you too." Sasha said before turning to Michonne and mouthing 'hot', causing her friend to smile.

"You're here early." she said to which he informed her of his plans to take Glenn out on the town later. "Wanted to see you before I was a babbling mess. Not a good impression, you know."

"That works out actually since I have to pick up Car early tomorrow for _Dragon Con_." John looked at Michonne for some elaboration as to who this Carl guy was, she'd mentioned him earlier but didn't say how they knew each other.

"Hot date at the nerd convention?" John asked.

"Oh, sorry. I always forget people don't know everything about everyone here. Carl's my 12 year old best friend." she said causing John to laugh at himself.

"You said you had a date."

"Yeah, texts aren't really my strong suite." she said with a smug smile noticing that his demeanor changed when she revealed that she in fact wasn't seeing some other person. "Were you jealous?"

"Of going to the convention, definitely not." he said. Sasha watched the two interact and their banter back and forth.

"So…" Sasha began, "What do you do John?" noting his suit jacket and black slacks.

"I make people money." he said. "Mob boss?" Sasha asked

"Business analyst. Kinda like a mob boss, but without the swanky digs or cigars."

"You're a firefighter?" John asked noting her ATFD shirt, to which Sasha nodded. John and Sasha continued to talk as Michonne served customers. John stuck around for a couple hours, watching the evening staff come in, meeting Tara one of the bartenders who had been on vacation the week prior.

"I'm heading out." he said as Michonne returned to their corner of the bar. Sasha had been good company for the times Michonne wasn't around and he was grateful for the distraction.

"Thanks for coming by." she said looking at his lips for a moment before walking on the other side and standing in front of him.

"My pleasure." he agreed. He reached out and ran his hand along her back before leaning in and kissing her.

"Sunday?" he asked moving back to watch her eyes light up in acknowledgement.

"Yeah." she said.

"Let me take you out." he offered.

"Sure." she said, giving him one more brisk kiss. "Bye Sasha." John said, getting up and walking towards the door.

Sasha looked at Michonne with wide eyes and said "GIRL! What was all that?"

"We're going out on Sunday." Michonne said. "You just made out in front of everyone." Sasha said, raising an eyebrow.

"We're hanging out. Nothing serious." Michonne said. She hadn't talked to John about what he wanted and really needed to talk with Rick to move forward.

"Well, I say good job. He's obviously interested, hot as hell, and can wear the hell out of a leather jacket."

"He has a motorcyle." Michonne mused. "Fuck Michonne! As my grandmama said, only way to get over a man is to get under another one."

"Sasha, I'm pretty sure your grandma never said that. I'm not trying to 'get over' Rick. I'm trying to make peace."

"That fool ain't tryin to let you go girl. Rick is persistent." Sasha said remembering how Rick had pursued Michonne like a man on a mission when she had started dating Mike.

"Well he already made his decision, so I'm gonna make mine." Michonne said, resolving to tell Rick just that when she went over to get Carl.

* * *

Michonne pulled up to the cul-de-sac Rick and Carl lived in. The familiar cookie-cutter homes bringing her back to the many days and nights she spent in the suburbs of Atlanta. The sky blue shutters of the Grimes residence came into view as she put her beat up Subaru in park. She had decided to keep it casual, wearing blue jeans and a Metallica shirt with the sleeves cut off and the neck slashed into a V, her hair in a ponytail. Taking a deep breath she exited the car and walked up to the front of the house. Even though at this point she still had the key when on the rare occasion Rick would ask her to babysit Carl, she didn't want to intrude and instead knocked on the door.

On the other side of the wooden structure stood a very handsome Rick Grimes in a grey button down and his favorite black jeans. Michonne smiled at him for a moment as he greeted her. Although the impulse to hug was strong for both of them, she held back as he offered her entrance.

"Carl is at Lori's. She's gonna drop him off in an hour." He said as she walked through the familiar furnishings of the two floor house. Everything looked the same as it did when they were together. He even kept the picture of the three of them at the Atlanta Braves game on the mantle where other pictures of Carl and Rick resided.

"You want some coffee?" he asked as he walked her to the kitchen. She said yes, watching him gather the mugs and setting them down on the kitchen island. He got her some soy milk and watched as she made her coffee. The feeling of rightness washed over Rick as she returned the milk back to the refrigerator before sitting across from him at the island. Not sure how to start the conversation he inquired about her week which she peppered with details about the bar, her run time which she had beat, and how Abraham somehow always left dirty glasses after his shift. He in turn told her about how things were going at the station, how he and Shane had finally started talking, and how he was getting vetted for Detective.

"Congrats on the potential promotion. That's huge!" Michonne said, remembering how we had wanted this for a while now.

"Yeah, it's better hours and that means I can spend more time with Carl." he said, she nodded knowing that his current schedule was unruly, like hers which had made dating both pretty easy and really complicated to plan for things.

"Chonne" he began. "Uh huh Rick?" she said. "You wanted to talk, so here I am."

"What you said last week. Did you mean it?"

"Which part are you referring to?" She asked, looking at him from just above her coffee cup.

"You think I only want to be with you when someone else does." He said, seeming a bit deflated at her tirade from the prior week.

"Rick." she started "I love you, and I know that things ended because I didn't… I couldn't give you the life you wanted, but you're with someone else. Did you think I'd stick around until you decided I was worth you time again?"

Rick looked shocked at her "That's not fair Michonne." he said. "We are _family._ Even if you didn't want to start one with me. You can't accuse me of not caring about you."

"Rick." she said with exasperation. "You want someone that's not real. I'm never going to be Lori _or_ Jessie. I can't give you whatever it is you think you want, and I'd like you to not ask me to put my heart on the line for you. It's been eight months Rick, four of which you've been seeing someone else."

"What do you want me to say Michonne. I was hurt. You said you were in this and then when I asked you to move in with me, not even marry me, you said you weren't ready. How was I supposed to handle that?"

"Like an adult! You were _suppose_ to let me get there Rick. I watched you for almost three years come to terms with your divorce. I supported you as you moved forward with your life, after Lori and Shane. I asked you for _time_ Rick. Why couldn't you just give me time?"

Michonne watched as Rick processed everything she was saying. The way his shoulders slumped at the mention of his ex-wife and ex-best friends betrayal. He wanted to give her time, but he also wanted Michonne in his life all the time. He wanted a future with her and in his haste, he rushed headlong not fully realizing that Michonne wasn't moving on the same wavelength. She wasn't ready, and he pushed until he felt that familiar rejection. He was lashing out, and didn't realize in the moment that when he had said he wanted more that he had alienated her.

"I get it. You want more kids, you want some normalcy. Your job doesn't provide that and neither does mine. I get it. But Rick, you owed me some time. I never said I didn't want to be with you. You said that."

"Chonne" he said, the anguish lanced in his declaration of her name "I'm sorry." he said walking around the island until he was standing in front of her, his hand instinctively reaching up to caress her face.

"I love you Michonne. You know that." he drawled.

"I know." she said in a whisper, as she grasped his hand and held it.

"We're just on two different tracks right now Rick. And you hurt me. I don't know if there's any coming back from that hurt, not now." she said watching him nod at her.

"Ok." he said "I get it. I just want to be with you Michonne."

Michonne didn't want to say that she didn't feel the same on a baseline level. She had in many ways always loved Rick, but she still needed to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. She couldn't imagine a future with Rick not in it, but the image blurred when it came to in what way- as friends, as lovers, as folks who shared a history and no future.

"You said when we met that we get to come back from the hurt. That we get to be the people we wanted to afterwards. I know I hurt you Michonne, but I'm willing to try to make it up to you."

"I'm not… ready Rick. I can't just come back to you, not in the way you're asking right now. I need my own space. I want to date. You owe me that."

Rick watched her eyes, he took a step back and regarded her features. She seemed so much more relaxed than when they first broke up, or even when he had started seeing Jessie. She looked almost happy, and Rick felt that sick pang of jealousy that someone else was the cause of that.

"This about that John guy?" he asked, feeling himself grow angry. "Don't do that." she said flatly.

"Do what?" he asked abet in a short manner. "Don't get jealous. I'm not cheating on you Rick. You've been seeing and I assume sleeping with Jessie for a while now. You don't get to act hurt by this."

"But I am."

"Well shit. Ain't that tough?" she said, she even smirked. "I don't comment about your choices of who you choose to bring around. It'd be good if you did the same."

"I'm not like you Chonne. I can't be nice to anyone you're seeing." he said.

"You sleeping with him?" he asked. Why did he ask, he already knew the answer.

"You fucking Jessie in the bed we shared for two years Rick?" she asked. He looked at his bare feet on the linoleum floors.

"Thought so. Like I said, this" she said pointing between the two of them "is about you and me. So you can spread your wild oats all over town while I sit vigil like some nun and wait for you to decide that you miss me? Not happening old man." she said.

"That's not what's happening here Chonne."

"It's not? You're pissed that I'm seeing someone for, what ten minutes, while you've been doing god knows what with the Prom Queen. That's fucking stupid Rick."

He knew she was right but it still didn't sit right with him. "I'm sorry. You're right." he said.

"Good. So, how do we do this?" she asked. "I'm still gonna see Carl, but I'm not gonna jump back into this with you Rick. I'm just not."

"Well…" he said scratching at his stubbled cheeks "Maybe we can try being friends again. Start over."

"Maybe Rick. I'm still with you, just not the way we thought right now."

* * *

"I'm here!" the sound of the door opening and slamming causing Michonne and Rick to step out of the intensity of their conversation. Carl's bouncing body emerged in the doorway of the kitchen wearing a replica outfit of Rick's. Michonne beamed at him as he ran over to give her a hug.

"Carl. You look great!" Michonne said in a voice she didn't recognize for a moment. She had missed him so much. The six years of getting to know Carl, of watching him grow from a morose kid to the quick witted young man in front of her brought her so much joy.

"Hey Michonne!" Carl squeaked. His voice was changing and he appeared to be on the brink of a major growth spurt.

"Hi Dad." he said glancing at his father who had made his way to the sink to clean out his coffee mug. "We got you soy milk since you were coming over." he noted, which Michonne thanked him for.

"So you ready to rock? We have an entire day to nerd out." she said, extending her hand for a high five which he accepted with gusto.

Michonne turned to Rick to ask when Carl needed to be returned home to which he said whenever she was sick of him. Carl, pleased with the freedom he was receiving simply pumped his fist in victory and gathered his belongings for their trip. Rick walked them out of the house, watching Carl and Michonne laugh and joke before waving and driving off.

"I'm an idiot." he whispered to himself as he closed the door of his house, watching the car get smaller.

* * *

At the convention center, Carl and Michonne walked with all the geeks, nerds, and freaks talking about video games, comics, and TV and movie franchises. As they stood in line to hear about the new Thor movie, Michonne heard her name. Turning she saw a smiling Glenn walking over to her, his hands filled with comics. After a quick introduction, Carl, Michonne and Glenn went to the panel on the Avengers, talking and laughing after.

"So Glenn, how do you know Michonne?" Carl asked, a little protective stand off forming in his stance, eyes narrowing in a very Rick Grimes fashion. Michonne rolled her eyes at how similar the two could be at times.

"We met at her bar. She's been a good friend to me since." Glenn offered, not sure why this 12 year old was giving him a death stare.

"That's cool." Carl said, turning towards Michonne he asked "So are you and Glenn dating?" to which Michonne guffawed. Glenn, who was both surprised and a little offended, turned bright red. His cheeks flaming at the question and the feeling of embarrassment at the gall of this kid.

"Carl!" Michonne said. "Glenn is _just_ my friend." she said "You are so like your father sometimes." she said, grabbing his shoulder and giving it a little squeeze.

"So Glenn, you want to tell Sherlock Holmes here about the illustrations you've been working on? Carl is a comic aficionado." Michonne began, watching Glenn relax a bit after the slight interrogation.

"Sure. Can we get something to eat too? I've been here since it opened really." Glenn said causing Carl to beam. "I'm hungry" he said, rubbing at his stomach.

"You're always hungry." she signed, "Shall we go grab something?" Michonne asked, taking Carl by the shoulder and turning them towards the food vendors. "Sure." Glenn said, watching the way Michonne treated Carl. He was curious about their relationship but didn't really want to pry.

After grabbing an assortment of fried foods, with Carl insisting they get onion rings, the three took a seat to people watch. Glenn and Carl talked video games, while Michonne piped in about comics and music.

"You know Michonne has a great sang with this band last week and killed it!" Glenn offered when they started talking about bands.

"Yeah, I know. She would sing me to sleep when I was little." Carl shrugged. Glenn raised an eyebrow at Michonne as to say, 'he's still little' but she just shook her head.

"Carl was my number 1 fan for a while until he started listening to all that EDM. Tried to convince him to start a band with me, but no such luck."

"Well you and my dad can be in a band together. Kind of a _White Stripes_ type thing." Carl said. "I'm sure Rick would love that." Michonne scoffed.

"What! He would." Carl replied indignantly.

Glenn was watching them and connecting the dots. "Your dad is the drummer from _Flat Earth?"_ Glenn asked.

"Yeah. They're cool. Not as cool as having Michonne in the band, but they're alright." Carl said. Michonne beamed at Carl's love for her.

"Offer still stands Carl. We could be the next big thing." Carl just shook his head and laughed. Glenn put this little bit of information away for later.

* * *

Carl swung around to face Michonne as they pulled up to his house. "Thanks for the day Michonne." he said beaming at his very large swag bag.

"Of course Carl. I wouldn't miss our tradition." she said, ruffling his hair which was getting a longer and starting to obstruct his eyes just a bit.

Carl stopped for a second to watch her before saying "Michonne…" She knew it was coming. "Do you miss my dad?"

"Carl, I see you dad once a week at this point, so there isn't anything to miss." she said with a little teasing in her tone.

"That's not what I mean." he replied.

"I know what you mean. Your dad and I are fine Carl. We _are_ friends."

"He doesn't want to be _just_ your friend." Carl responded.

"How do you know kid?" Michonne said, eyebrow raised.

"Cuz he told me, well not really. He was talking to Uncle Morgan and I heard him."

"You are so nosy!"

"So do you, you know want to be his girlfriend again?" Carl asked. Michonne saw the hopefulness in those blue eyes so much like Rick's.

"He already has one of those Carl."

" _She's terrible_." Carl sighed

"Carl!" she exclaimed, frowning at his declaration.

"What! She's so happy all the time. It's _annoying._ I don't want _her_ to be with my dad." Carl groaned, even when Michonne felt Carl had matured beyond his years, he would have the small moments where he was just a 12 year old kid dealing with the complications of having a blended family.

"Well Carl, I can't tell your dad who to be with. But me and you don't need to worry about me and your dad. We will always be family Carl, even if I'm not dating your dad anymore." Michonne said, waiting for a verdict from Carl who seemed to accept.

"Alright." he said a little sadness laced in. "Can we hang out again soon?" he asked.

"Well according to our preset plans, we have a date to see the new _Spiderman_. Although I don't know why you force me to endure such a bad movie."

Carl whipped his face at her, a deep set frown etched on it, his lips thinning at her dislike of one of his favorite character.

"We all can't have bad taste." he mumbled. "What was that smart alec?"

"Nothing. I'll see you in two weeks" Carl said, giving her a hug before tripping up the path to his front door. Michonne watched him open and close the door before driving off, back to the city.

A/N: I know. More words from me, but I wanted to address a few guest comments left recently about this fic. I got a little heated, but did some breathing and came to a few choice conclusions. First, please for the love of all things, if you don't like the story, don't read it. You can hate read it, that's cool. Second, please never and I mean f*in never compare my work with someone who is an actual racist and terrible writer (also I'm a black woman who adores Michonne ffs). Third, how many stories do you see a Black woman in a romantic relationship with an Asian man? How man? So, if you're calling me racist, think very clearly about why I chose to show a romantic relationship with two PoC's who I find both charming, engaging and f*in hot. Finally, there are fan fics where Rick literally gets to do whatever he wants. Dates Jessie, Lori, Shane, Daryl, Beth, Maggie, literally everyone and folks are getting salty cuz Michonne is having a minute with someone that isn't Rick. This *is* a Richonne fic, and if y'all just chilled on the hating, you'll see that as it unfolds. P.S. I'm a human with feelings and to call what I'm doing repugnant is real not cool. I have other stories that are fluffy, full of Richonne love off jump and will give you the warm and fuzzies... this isn't one of them. You don't have to agree with my artistic choices. Ok. thanks!


	6. Chapter 6 kings of the wild frontier

A/N: Hey folx, so after some reviews that deemed this a non-Richonne fic, I've conceded. This is just a fic w/ R & M and we will see what happens. My last A/N was a bit intense, and I wanted to say thank you to everyone for the feedback. I'm just practicing writing and it's really helpful to know that what is coming out on the page elicits emotions, whatever they are. I want to always thank OtakuuA, Firefly-class,and Nwfanmega for your kind words of encouragement. Thanks for reading to everyone (even folks hate reading this)! Also this chapter is a little smutty, so if you're not into that, just skim. Also title is from this excellent Adam & the Ants song; give it a listen. On and ever onwards. My best, my worst- AZ

_XXX_

It has been a few weeks since _Dragon Con_ and the conversation with Rick ad Carl. Michonne was in the midst of a surprisingly busy summer. When they opened the bar, it had been the tiny room, but after a few years of hard work, a loyal clientele and some persistence from Michonne, the patio/beer garden was added. More people started coming in, and it appeared that some Thrillist list had named them one of the best bars in the neighborhood. The money was good, and it even seemed like after six years of slinging drinks, Michonne and Abe could maybe go on vacation for a weekend at the end of the summer.

The fourth of July was coming up and the two owners decided to close for the day. They never understood why people made their staff work while everyone else got a day of leisure. Abraham, who had bought a house out of the city invited Team Family for a bar-b-que. Michonne extended the invitation to John and Glenn whom didn't want to go home to Savannah to see their parents.

Although John and Rick had been around one another at the bar, they had never really engaged one another. She hoped the bar-b-que wouldn't be awkward, but remembered that Rick had Jessie and she could literally give two fucks.

* * *

The sounds of _Summertime_ by _Will Smith and DJ Jazzy Jeff_ blared from the speakers in the back. John's motorcycle came to a halt in front of the house. A line of cars littered the sides of the street. Walking to the front door with a case of beer in hand, he smelled mesquite and heard the faint sound of laughter. Michonne had told him to just walk in when he got there, but he still felt a little awkward walking into Abraham's house. He was shuffling his feet a bit when a voice caught him off guard.

"Hi John" Carol said, looking up at him with a knowing glint in her eyes, a bowl resting between her hands. Morgan hunched in the background grabbing another bowl, as two children who appeared to be close in age emerged from the backdoor of their SUV.

"Hey Carol." John said looking as though he'd be caught.

"Just walk in. Folks are waiting." she said, not waiting for him to decide as she grabbed the door and opened. The door swung open to a modest two story house with wood floors and white walls. An open living room to the left with stairs that led to the second floor was adorned with plush looking leather couches and all the trappings of a Home and Garden suburban oasis. Mounted TV, rugrunners along the hallway that led to an eat in kitchen and back porch and backyard which was fenced in. A few flower bushes rested along the periphery of the back, and a pebbled walkway. Guests meandered along the patio area and in the grass. John was surprised at the number of children present, and the hodge-podge collection of adults. He spotted Rosita with her girlfriend Tara lounging on the grass, both in shorts and tank tops. A ways away Abraham was standing by the grill with Daryl and the guy he'd come to know as Rick, Jesus was talking with a boisterous Spencer as Sasha stood beside them shaking her head at the conversation.

On the far side of the yard he spotted Michonne with a young boy. The two were trying their hands at doing cartwheels, Michonne the more successful of the two as the boy rolled on the ground laughing. Carol, Morgan and their children walked down the stairs of the patio area and over to Abraham. Michonne spotted John standing at the top of the stairs of the patio, excusing herself from Carl and slinking his way. She untucked her loose canary yellow tank out of her black cut-off shorts, the same shorts she wore the first time he'd visited her bar. He smiled at her as she bounced up the stairs, a smile breaching her lips.

"You made it!" she said, looking him over in his dark denim and black button up shirt. "You look hot. Do you ever dress down?" she said, commenting on his color choice for such an unbearably hot day in Atlanta.

"There've been times." he said with a casual smirk.

He raised his hands to indicate his offering, the case of beer resting at his side the whole time. She offered to show him where the kitchen was, taking his hand and leading him back inside. The couple shared a languid kiss inside before discarding the case and selecting two for themselves, Michonne took John by the hand, leading him back outside to get better acquainted with her friends. Thirty minutes later, Glenn arrived carrying a bowl of salad, to which he'd informed his brother he purchased from the grocery store but put it in a home bowl to appear he'd made it. Glenn was accompanied by his two roommates, Noah and Eugene. Michonne greeted Noah warmly, talking about how weird it was that they had managed to reconnect after she moved from the building. Eugene, whom Michonne had met briefly, talked with Tara and Rosita about his creations. Michonne laughed as she passed by him explaining his 'company' which turned vegetable oil into diesel fuel. "It will, undoubtedly be the wave of the future." Eugene mused as Michonne just nodded, excusing herself from the conversation to go check on Abe who had been standing at the grill for the better part of the afternoon.

"You need a refill or a break?" She asked him to which he just handed her the empty bottle and nodded.

"When I get back, you better have let someone else take over." she said walking towards John, who had managed to get into a conversation with Daryl and Rick.

The latter watching him through skeptical eyes. John, unphased at this point by the cool reception by Rick, did what he did best, put a smile on his face and continued to engage the two men. Michonne emerged beside him, taking his hand and watching as Daryl grumbled a little and Rick gave a short death stare that could kill and raise the dead.

"Can I steal him for a moment?" she asked the two guys.

"Course Chonne. We were just trying to get to know your new friend a little better." Rick said, hand rested on his hip.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your bro session, but I have something to show John inside." Michonne returned, a sweet smile spreading across her face. She was trying to be nice, but was getting fed up with Rick's curt reception. A squeaky R _ick_ drew them out of their staring contest as Jessie emerged from the house wearing cut off shorts and a plaid shirt. Her hair was in pigtails and she appeared to be wearing cowboy booties.

"Perfect timing." Michonne mused as she turned around, tugging at Johns hand to follow her inside. On the way, Michonne greeted Jessie with a terse 'hello'.

"I'm sorry about them." She said, walking up and standing in front of John. They had made it back to the kitchen and she watched his calm demeanor, biting her lip as he smirked at her.

"No one's gonna poison me right?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. Michonne giggled at his remarks.

"You were doing fine. Rick's just a hard ass and Daryl is his hype man, sometimes to the annoyance of everyone, but especially me."

"Rick does know that you're not his girlfriend, right?" John said, running his hands up and down her exposed arms, the smooth skin electrifying him.

"Yeah. He's just a little…"

"Crazy"

"I was gonna say over protective. But he is a little crazy. He was my best friend for a long time."

"I thought Carl and Sasha were your best friends?" John retorted.

"God! Well, we were special to each other. He has a hard time letting things go." she said.

"Sounds like he's still in love with you." John said, running his hands up to her neck and giving it a firm squeeze.

"It's not like that."

"Michonne. It's _so_ like that. He's in love with you and I'm pretty sure he'd kill me and try to get you back if it wasn't illegal." Michonne laughed, her body shaking at the truth in his statement.

"He's got his hands full right now." she said, referring to the Daisy Dukes that somehow managed to materialize at the most inconvenient times, basically always.

"And so do I." she said, running her hands down is torso, and resting it firmly against his crotch. John bit his lip and watched her stroke him eliciting a low moan from his throat. Michonne leaned in and kissed him, clutching his neck with her free hand as he ground his growing erection into her firm hand.

A beat passed before she stepped away, gesturing him to follow. She walked up the stairs to the second floor, sneaking into the guest bathroom at the far end of the hall. Michonne pushed John into the bathroom, locking the door and instructing him to sit on the toilet. He complied, watching her saunter over to him, taking her time to straddle his legs before capturing his lips in a firm lock. Sliding his tongue into his mouth she ground her perfect ass into his painfully hard cock. Making fast work of his buttons and zipper, she slid her hand into his boxer briefs and pulled out his impressive length.

"Don't be loud" she said as she slinked down onto her knees, capturing his perfect cock into her warm wet mouth. John groaned as her lips slid down his shaft, fuck, this was hot. He watched as she bobbed up and down, running her hands up his firm thighs. The moans escaping his lips as he slid his hands into her hair. She was _really_ good at this. After several minutes of him fighting the urge to scream at the sheer pleasure of her mouth game, he felt himself on the brink. Losing control of his body for a moment he thrust into her mouth, feeling the pull of his release. "I'm gonna come" he said, warning her of his overflowing pleasure. Watching through hooded eyes as she swallowed him whole.

"Holy fuck!" he breathed as she gathered herself, watching his chest rise and fall, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"So, is that your 'I'm sorry my ex is a jealous assole'? cuz I've got a lot more grievances if this is the result." he said, she laughed and hit his arm, watching him zip himself up before joining her at the bathroom sink. He kissed down the side of her neck, running his hands over her midriff and waist, before squeezing her ass, which he found deletable.

A few moments passed as he lavished her with kisses and caresses, watching her close her eyes before meeting his in the mirror.

"I get why he's still bent outta shape though. Shit, you're pretty much perfect." John said.

Although they had been pretty casual for the most part, he absolutely understood a man like Rick Grimes. Michonne was a catch- smart, funny, obviously hot as fuck, and someone who wanted to enjoy life. She had a zest for it, a fervor that radiated off of her, it was consuming, and John was realizing just how much he liked, no wanted, to be around her. How much she made his life fun.

She smirked at his confession. "You're not so bad yourself." she said, turning from the mirror to give him a kiss.

"We should head back. I'm sure Carl would actually like to meet you." she said. "And his opinion matters a lot, so don't screw this up." she offered, pointing her finger at him like she was scolding a child. He nodded at her.

"I'm here to win Carl over to the dark side." John said, watching as she bounced down the stairs.

* * *

"Hey Carl. I'd like you to meet John." Michonne stood across her form favorite little human, doing the introduction she knew mattered to her the most.

"Nice to meet you Carl." John said, sticking out his hand to greet the lad. Carl looked at John skeptically, then his hand, before reaching out and giving it a surprising squeeze.

"So you're Michonne boyfriend?" Carl asked matter of factly.

"Umm.." John began. They hadn't talked about that, well he was with her, and she was with him. Michonne cut him off before he embarrassed himself and said

"He's my friend."

"Like Glenn is your friend or Abe?" to which michonne cringed a bit

"Not like that. More like special friend."

"So he's your boyfriend." Carl retorted to which Michonne huffed.

"I'm also Glenn's older brother" John added, trying to diffuse what he knew would maybe have to be a conversation later. "Glenn's _awesome_!" Carl said

"He is awesome. He makes me cooler by association, I think." Carl mused over the conversation, he knew that Glenn was cool and had grown to like him, so maybe he'd give his brother a chance, at least for Michonne sake.

"Ok. Well do you wanna play cornhole? Me and Michonne against you and someone." Carl asked.

"Sure. Let me get my cool brother." John said, walking over to Glenn who was busy discussing video game consoles with Noah and Tara.

"Do you wanna be on my team. I'm playing Cornhole against Michonne and Carl?" John asked, pleading with his brother for a little support.

"Yeah. Sure. I'm down!"

Glenn and John walked over to the game, watching as Michonne and Carl stood over by their side giggling and making jokes. He appreciated the fact that she got along so well with this kid. He turned towards the house and was struck by the faraway look that sat across the face of the one Rick Grimes. Rick, who was standing with Jessie, glanced over at the game, watching his two favorite people, wondering again why he was so impatient. Jessie who had been talking to him about her new sculpture, tapped him to get his attention. He smiled at her, giving one more glance Michonne's way before going back to the semi-interesting conversation he found himself in.

* * *

Carl and Michonne did the most obnoxious victory dance as they sang _We are the Champions_ to each other.

"Alright. Y'all win." Glenn said, watching her mosh dance her way over to him and John. "Don't be a sore loser Glenn. We wiped the floor with you." she said, turning to high five Carl.

The foursome returned to the festivities. Carl keeping a safe distance from John but trying to engage him. John answered the little Grimes' questions and even got him to laugh at one point.

The bar-be-que went on as friends enjoyed the grilled foods and flowing drinks. Michonne had gotten up to go into the kitchen when she came upon Rick and Jessie making out like teenagers in the kitchen. She stared a full four seconds before clearing her throat and smirking apologetically at them. "Just getting some water. Sorry." she said.

"Oh, Michonne. It's nice to see you." Jessie offered, turning to face her while hooking her hand almost protectively around Rick's waist. "You too Jessie." Michonne said, getting some waters from the fridge before turning to leave.

"Hey, wait up." Rick said as she walked towards the back door. "Hi" he said, reaching out to touch her arm.

"Whats up?" she asked, both hands filled with water, her stance a bit defensive.

"It's nice to see you smile Chonne." he said, watching as she waited for him to say more.

"I smile all the time Rick." she replied.

"Well, you look happy." he said. She watched as he waited for her to respond, resting on the balls of his feet, she knew he was trying to provide a peace offering. "Thanks Rick." she said.

"Chonne…" he started, looking at her.

"Yes Rick?" she drawled causing him to smirk at her.

"Can we maybe hang out?" he asked.

"You don't 'hang out' Rick." she said.

"You're right, but maybe you, me and Carl can go to riding sometime. It's been a while." he said, a shy smile returning to his face.

"Is Princess Peach coming too?" Michonne asked.

"Chonne, don't be like that. Carl's missin you something fierce and I know you haven't been up to see Flame in at least a few months." she watched him, knowing that he was right. She did miss her horse and had missed going riding with Carl.

"I'll think about it." She offered.

"Ok. Maybe in a couple weeks?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"I said I'd think about it Grimes. That's all you're getting out of me." she replied, the playfulness of their past as friends and former lovers returning to her for a moment. She did miss him, even though she was beyond annoyed to find him sucking face with Jessie mere minutes ago.

"I think your puppy is gonna come looking for you if you don't go get her." she said leaving it at that as she went back to the party.

* * *

"You really want to do this now?" Michonne asked. She was splayed out on John Rhees bed in matching black bra and panties. John, who had taken the time to disrobe her was slowly kissing down her body, headed towards her core.

"Well, Carl asked so I just want to know." he said, running his hands over her thighs.

"Can we do this after" she said, pointing towards their scantily clad bodies. "I just don't want to make assumptions." he said.

She huffed. "Ok JR, do you like me circle yes or no." she smirked at the indignant look on his face.

"Michonne" he said, sliding his hands up to cup her plump breasts. "I've never been in a real relationship before. Just want to know where we are."

"We are in the middle of both having some fantastic orgasms. So… Let's just keep doing that." A few moments passed as John slid his thick fingers inside of her, causing a low moan to escape her lips. Rolling her hips she rode out the feeling of him teasingly slowly enter her again and again. The feeling of his mouth on her clit sending shivers all over her body. This was just good. Who needed to put a name to what they were doing. After her first orgasm, the two lovers disrobed, watching each other as they fell into a heated session. Michonne watched him as she rode him slowly, moving in circular motions on top. Grasping her hips he thrust into her with vigor, pumping all of his feelings into this moment. Michonne came with a force and a muffed 'fuck' as John flipped her over, sliding home and increasing his trusts. The two locked eyes as she felt the familiar pull towards release. Reaching up she kissed him as his thrusts became more erratic, before falling against her fully satiated.

John had gotten water for her as she laid in bed naked and fearless, her skin glowing in the lamplight of his bedroom. He had moved to an apartment in Midtown Atlanta with a view of the downtown. From the 19th floor, they could make out the lights of the city. He marveled at how breathtaking she looked with the curtains opened and the lights from the world resting against her soft features.

"So…" he began. "Do you want me to be your boyfriend? Cuz I'm not sure what that entails." he said truthfully.

"More like man-candy. But we don't have to do the whole song and dance. We can just see where this goes. I mean, you're great." she said "There's no pressure to be anything right now, and I kinda need that."

John let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't really known if he'd be able to be what she was looking for, and for that he was a little insecure. No real girlfriends, just dates, hook ups, and flings. He wasn't a commitment phobe, so he told himself, he just hadn't met the right girl yet.

"Ok. We just do this." he said before taking a moment to ask the question he'd been wondering about her and Rick.

"What happened with you and Rick?" he asked a few minutes later.

"He wanted something I wasn't ready for." she answered honestly.

"Marriage?" he said, to which Michonne scoffed and laughed. "No. he wanted us to live together and I didn't want to move to the burbs."

"So I shouldn't ask you to move in with me ever." he said, smiling. Hitting his arm she shrugged.

"I love my life here. My job has terrible hours and to add a commute to that would have been hell."

"I get that. You want your independence. I do too."

"I just think that if we do this, we just do it our way. We can date, have fun, and see where it goes."

"Are you seeing anyone else?"

"Other than my therapist, no brave soul to speak of. Do you want to see other people?"she asked, they hadn't set boundaries upon each other, but Michonne hadn't been dating anyone else.

"Actually, I haven't even thought about anyone else." he said. She smirked at him.

"You can if you want." she offered.

"I'm not experienced at long term dating or anything, but I'm pretty sure you're the hottest woman in Atlanta, so I'm good."

"If and when you change your mind, be honest with me. No bullshit." she offered.

"No bullshit. I'm in this." he said, taking a moment to kiss her deeply, watching her moan and slink into his arms.

"Should we go again?" he asked, sliding his palms against her bare shoulder, making his way down to her welcoming delta. "Fuck yes." she sighed as she brought her lips to his in a kiss of confirmation. They were gonna do this, their way.


	7. Chapter 7 going to change the world

A/N: Sorry about that. Something went wrong! Here's the update!

* * *

Sasha sauntered into the Black Hole with a bag full of cherries. She smiled at her friend who was wiping the bar down with her favorite blue rag. It had been a few weeks since the Fourth of July and Sasha had been busy as hell with stupid kids causing garbage fires with the excess fireworks. She had been in contact with Michonne, but they hadn't had any substantial girl time.

"Michonne. You almost ready?" Sasha asked as she watched her friend collect the rest of her things from the back before returning with her purse. "Rosita's outside, so I'll just make sure she's all set" Michonne offered, walking to the beer garden and instructing Rosita about the cash in the register as well as updating her on the evening staff who would be Aaron and Spencer. Sasha sat patiently as Michonne returned inside before they left for their dinner date.

Michonne and Sasha sat in Michonne's bed with the television on. They had decided to catch up on House of Cards since the new season was rapidly approaching.

"Frank is a beast. I need me someone who is as lethal." Sasha remarked. "Abe's a beast of a man Sasha. He's like a house on legs with ginger trim." Michonne said, laughing at her own joke.

"Stop! Abe is a fucking teddy bear. He literally begged me to stay over tonight so we could 'cuddle and make pancakes'. That man is soft as these here pillows." Sasha said, Michonne nodded at the statement. She knew Abe was a sweetheart, he always played it off like he didn't want to be serious but he was dying for some true love, and Sasha was it for him.

"Nah, he's a softy just like Morgan and Jesus. Daryl and Carol are fierce but Rick on the other hand, pure savage." Sasha started.

"Rick's not savage."

"Says the girl who couldn't sit properly for a week after y'all started doing the business." Michonne flushed at the statement.

"Yep. Savage." Sasha smirked. "Oh shit I almost didn't remember but did you hear?" Sasha asked

"Hear what?"

"Rick and Jackie are no longer strolling down lovers lane." Sasha offered with a raised eyebrow."You have anything to do with that?"

"I have no bearings on what Rick Grimes chooses to do with his life."

"Savage Chonne." Sasha said, taking a bite of her lo mein. "Anyway, he basically said she was too clingy. He pretty much told her he was waiting for someone to come around and he didn't want to lead her on."

Michonne laughed, of course Rick would. He had been subtly pestering her about going horseback riding for the last two week. He'd sent her three texts, a damn record for the luddite. She had agreed to go the following Sunday, which was rapidly approaching. She had a standing date with John on Sundays but had been honest with him about going riding with Carl and Rick. John, who at this point was more than accommodating had been fine with it. He didn't want to make a big deal out of anything, since they were just dating and he hadn't jumped to wanting to claim the title of boyfriend since their last conversation. They were having fun and as far as John Rhee was concerned, they'd keep having fun til they weren't.

"So you and Rick gonna jump back in the saddle?" Sasha asked.

"Sasha, it's not like that. I miss Flame and Carl." Michonne shrugged in reference to her coming horseback riding adventure, taking a sip of her seltzer.

"That's all you miss?" Sasha said, knowing her friend so well. "Michonne, you know he's trying to get back in your good graces. And I love Rick like a shitty older brother, but you're moving on. You are moving on right?" Sasha followed. Michonne sat mum at the question. Sure she had told him a few months prior that she wasn't ready for what he wanted, and now knowing he had prompted ended his momentary lapse of judgement with that woman, she felt conflicted.

"I'm not sure…" Michonne said, raising her eyes skeptically at her dear friend. "I still love him, in like the most basic way. It almost feels stupid."

"So what's this thing with John Rhee? Some 'How stella got her groove back' type shit?" Sasha said laughing at herself.

"John's fun. He's smart, and nice, and he's not trying to marry me and plant some roots. It's like a friends with benefits thing, like really great benefits, healthcare and dental and vision type benefits package."

"So you're not together like that?"

"God Sasha! Not everyone is trying to lock it down. I know we live here, but can't a girl get a good summer fling in?"

"True girl, true. I'll concede… So you gonna make that fool work for it?" Sasha asked a few moments after her concession.

"He broke up with me! I can't just run back into his arms like a fucking tool. Rick Grimes has a lot of work to do. Plus, I really like John, there's no guessing with him, I want that right now." Michonne said "And Sasha, I swear to God if you tell Abraham to tell Rick that, I'll kill you."

"Savage Chonne. Savage" Sasha said with a knowing smirk. Sasha was gonna tell Abe no matter what and even if she was beyond pissed at Rick for the foolishness of his weird and offputting relationship with Jessie, she still loved him and she still wanted her two friends to be happy, but she wasn't sure if she wanted it together.

* * *

Saturday rolled around and Michonne awoke to the sound of her buzzer. She nudged herself awake rolling out of bed and walking to the front door. A smiling John emerged with a basket in hand. "Good, you're awake" he said, watching her saunter out of the door and back towards her bed. "Why am I awake?" she grumbled. After covering half of Abraham's shift the day before, she had stayed out with Rosita and Tara enjoying a good laugh and a few beverages. Although not the usual three AM bed time, she had wanted to sleep in since she was going to stop by the bar later to check on the evening crew.

"Get dressed." John said, "We're having lunch in the park." he knelt down beside her, kissing her face a few times, causing her to giggle and sigh.

"But it's not lunch time." she said pouting.

"It's brunch Michonne. Come on, you're not around tomorrow, so I figured we could hang out some." he said. John Rhee did not do romantic, he wasn't one for grand gestures so this was a first for him. After coercing her with the promise of chocolate filled croissants, she reluctantly dressed into a blue maxi-dress. After some cajoling, Michonne got onto John bike and they sped off on their afternoon jaunt in the sun. Sitting in the park on a blanket, Michonne watched as John savored a strawberry. The way his eyes twinkled with mischief at her made her heart flutter. This was getting confusing.

"So Romeo, nice surprise." she said, moving to caress his cheek. "Yeah, well my adventure buddy is going to hang out with her best friend tomorrow, so I figured why not bring the adventure a day early." Smiling at his admission, Michonne watched his lips turn upwards as she laid down resting her upper body on her elbows, back a bit arched.

"This is nice John, thank you." she said "Thank Glenn, it was his idea."

"Smart kid. How is my new favorite customer doing?" she asked. "Fine. He apparently started talking to Maggie again last week. I just don't get it." John said,

"What don't you get?"

"How sappy Glenn is. I don't think I've ever been in love with anyone enough to give them another chance. I don't know. I've also never really dated so who am I, right?" he scoffed. John watched Michonne's disposition, she seemed to be mulling over his words.

"Not a second chance kind of guy?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Not a first chance kind of guy really, but I'm learning there are exceptions to most every rule." he noted pointedly at her.

"Why John Rhee, are you implying you have feelings for someone?" Michonne said in a breathy whisper, causing John to laugh a little.

"Maybe. But I'm pretty sure that someone is a second chance kind of gal." he said growing serious for a moment. "So you, Carl, and Rick tomorrow huh?"

"Yeah. I miss my horse." she said excitedly. "And Carl of course. It's been like three weeks. That's almost the longest I've gone without seeing him."

"Michonne."

"Yes John."

"Do you miss him?" he asked, looking at the surprised look on her face.

"Not always. Sometimes when I'm alone in my apartment and I think about what I actually want, and maybe if I had been more brave I would have just said yes, but I'm not sure if it's what I needed at the moment. Other times I'm perfectly content, like right now, with you." she said truthfully. "John."

"Yea Michonne."

"I made a promise to you, no bullshit. So I'm being honest when I say that Rick will always be a part of my life, and I'm really not sure in what way." she said.

"I get it. I also made a promise to you, no bullshit. So when I say that I've never done anything like this for anyone I've dated know that you're really something special Michonne. We can play this however you want." he said

"It's not just up to me Rhee. You get a say too. This thing between us is good, and I really like you. You bring a lightness to my life I didn't even know I wanted again. Let's just see where this goes, alright?"

"Sure Michonne. Plus, if we do break up, that means we're both entitled to some bonus nights."

"First off, we aren't a couple according to our discussion. And second, what the hell is a bonus night?"

"You know, like break up sex. You call me in three months wanting some Rhee action and I come to your house with ice cream." she laughed a hearty laugh at him. "Sure Rhee."

"So you gonna start seeing that Crazy Cowboy again?" he asked bringing the serious tone back to the conversation at hand.

"I don't know. Nothing's happening right now, and I'm not sure if I want it to. If it chances, you'll be the first to know."

"Oh, I'm sure of it" John said, sliding over to rest beside her. His face inches from hers as she leans up to give him a kiss.

"Damn Michonne" John said "You sure know how to get a guy sprug." Michonne shook her head and watched him smirk at her. The ball was in her court, she had to decide what she wanted and maybe it was the chocolate or the sun, but she was just content living in this moment.

"Come on JR, let's go back to my place for a little Rhee action before I head to the shop." Michonne slid her hands down his firm arms, watching him smile at her.

"Oh fuck yes!" he exclaimed, rolling on top of her and kissing her fiercely. Michonne giggled and kissed im back. Maybe there were no clear answers, but for the moment, she didn't have to be caught in some bogus love triangle. She was young, single and doing something she'd never done before- going with the flow, letting her feelings take her and she was enjoying this journey.

* * *

"Mi-chonne" Carl sang as he banged on her door a couple times.

Michonne groaned at the chipper voice of her favorite tiny person, taking a moment to glance at her phone clock and noting they were 30 minutes early. A disgruntled John moaned at the banging and sat up to watch her. He wasn't expecting to be here when Rick and Carl picked Michonne up for their Sunday adventure, but had decided to continue their date day after she texted him around 11 PM that she was out of work. John, who was at a club with some work friends quickly ditched them to meet Michonne back at her place. She was of course eating ice cream in bed, watching some documentary about the bees. She seemed intent on understanding agro-business and their impact on the environment. After a serious romp that put their afternoon session to shame, John passed out, literally just fell asleep with her on top of him and forgot to set an alarm. He had planned to exit quietly before Rick and Carl come to get her, but like all good plans laid to waste, he found himself naked, disgruntled, and having to face the one person he was sure would actually kill him if he could.

"You wanna get that?" he offered, watching her groan in her pillow as the realization that she would have to deal with a very happy Carl and a very intense Rick before 9 AM.

"Why God, do you hate me?" she mumbled into her pillow. There was no way to hide John since she lived in a studio apartment, so she resigned herself to face this obviously awkward interaction. "What was that?" John asked, stroking her back at the obvious tension to come.

"Do I have to do this?" she asked with pleading eyes. He watched her fumble with her clothes which were strewn all over her bedroom area before eyeing him.

"Please put some clothes on before I open the door." she said.

"I thought I'd welcome your best friend and ex-boyfriend just like this. You know, stake my claim like the alpha I obviously am." he said causing her to laugh and then scowl at him.

"Fine Michonne. I'll be in the bathroom." he said, getting out of bed and gathering his clothes before heading into the one room with a door. The sound of two sets of footsteps entering the apartment made him chuckle as he realized he couldn't exactly stay in the bathroom until they left, could he? Carls squeaky voice could be heard clearly over his father's gravelly drawl. John fastened the last button on his shirt before taking a deep breath and glancing at himself in the mirror. Opening the door to the bathroom he watch Michonne and Carl chatting away as Rick stood on the other side of her kitchen table, resting casually with a smile on his face as his son and ex talked merrily. There was also a vase of sunflowers on the kitchen table, a new addition to the tiny apartment. The sound of his footsteps alerted everyone that he was present. Carl greeted him with a smile while Rick stood by with a severe glare on his formally pleased expression. Carl was the first to greet him, while Rick gave him a curt nod.

"I'm heading out." John said to Michonne, who wore an almost apologetic expression. He noticed that she had thrown on a pair of black cut offs and a white tank top and had on her leather vest that he found seriously attractive on her.

"I'll walk you out." she offered excusing herself to lead him to the door exiting and closing it. "Sorry for the weird wake up call." she said, resting against the door. "Carl insists on being early, he's a weird 12 year old."

"Well he wants all the time he can get with you. I can relate." he sad, smiling and offering her a little peace. "Have fun today." he said, leaning down to give her a kiss.

"If you wanna come riding with me sometime, I'd like you to meet Flame."

"Let me guess, your best animal friend?"

"You catch on quickly Rhee." she smirked, giving him another languid kiss, running her hands along his jawline and smiling. "I have a really good teacher." he said, wrapping his arms around her for another kiss, resting his hands on her lower back before resigning to take his leave.

"Have fun. I'll text you later?"

"Sure. And John, you have nothing to worry about." she offered. "Tell the killer cowboy that." he said, to which she scoffed and returned to her guests.

* * *

The lush grounds of the Greene farm rolled out as far as the eye could see. Michonne took a deep breath of the country air, marveling at how much she missed being out here to ride and enjoy a quiet day away from the city.

"It's a perfect day" Rick drawled catching her eye and reading her thoughts.

"It is. So shall we head in and get our ride on. I'm sure Jimmy has everything ready for us. And maybe Herschel will make us stay for lunch." Michonne offered. Carl had already taken off to the stables and was busy getting his gear ready. Rick and Michonne walked up to the big house and knocked. A young woman about Glenn's age emerged from inside with a smile.

"Hi y'all. Rick right? My daddy's talked a lot about you." she said giving him a firm handshake. Rick and Hershel had been friends for years after Rick started taking Carl horseback riding as a way of getting him out of the suburbs and touching some of his country roots. He'd brought Michonne along a year after they made it official for a date and had made a habit of coming a few times a year. He's met Hershel's youngest Beth but hadn't met Maggie who had moved to Savannah.

"Oh Maggie, it's nice to finally meet you. This is Michonne." Rick said gesturing a bit to the woman beside him who looked as if she was playing detective and putting a really confusing dot together.

"Maggie Greene?" Michonne asked as if she was a confused child.

"The one and only on this farm." Maggie said with a smile.

"This is gonna sound really weird and might be a bit rude, but do you know Glenn Rhee?" she asked, watching Maggies face flush slightly and her eyes get big as saucers.

"Glenn's my… was my… Yeah. I know Glenn." Maggie said "How do you know Glenn?" Maggie asked her interest peaked at this woman standing in front of her.

"He's my new favorite customer." Michonne said, watching Maggie's face contort into a confused scowl. "Wow, I always forget not everyone knows everything about me. I own The Black Hole in Little 5 Points."

"Oh. Glenn's told me about that place. He said the owner was becoming a good friend. It's nice to meet you Michonne." Maggie's accent sounding playful as she said her name. Rick watched the two women with a focused determination, coming to the realization that not only was Michonne dating (or whatever in his opinion) Glenn's brother but the little girl Herschel talked so fondly of for years was actually dating Glenn.

"He's a great kid." Michonne offered. "He is" Maggie replied. "Oh, I'm sorry. Let me go get Daddy so y'all can get riding." Maggie offered before stepping back in the house. Michonne watched Rick put all the pieces together and she smirked.

"What?" he asked as he caught her laughing at him. "You look constipated." she said, causing her to laugh even louder.

"I'm just realizing that little Maggie Greene that I heard so much about dated your boyfriend's brother." Michonne scowled at the way he said boyfriend, as if it was the most sour lemon.

"He's not."

"He's not what?"

"John isn't my boyfriend. But nice try to fish for information." Michonne offered.

"But he sure wants to be." Rick replied. "At least someone does." she replied silencing him. "Chonne…"

"We're here to have fun Rick. I want to ride my horse and have fun with Carl and you if you take your head out of your ass for a few hours." she said, watching him raise his arms in surrender.

"Ok chonne, let's have some fun." he replied.

* * *

Michonne and Rick sat on a picnic blanket enjoying their sandwiches Herschel had offered them. She watched Carl roam around the field, petting his horse and enjoying the moment in the great outdoors. Rick watched the swell of her chest as she took deep breaths, a small smile of pleasure on her face.

"Chonne… Thank you for coming." Rick said.

"I'm glad I came. It's been too long. We actually use to have fun together." she said a bit sarcastically. Turning to face him she waited for him to say something, watching his face focus, his fingers rubbing together in that nervous way he does when I wants to say something but can't. "You gonna say it?" she asked with a knowing gleam in her eyes.

'Why'd you tell me he's not your boyfriend?" he finally asked looking at her.

"Because it's the truth and I told you I'd never lie to you. Does that matter to you."

"More than you know Chonne." he said. "Why Rick?" she said, waiting for him to say it.

"Cuz Jessie and I are done."

"That have something to do with me?" she asked.

"I did it for you." he said, looking her in the eyes, his gaze boring holes into her. Michonne looked away and took a deep breath.

"You did that for yourself. I'm not a factor in your love life Rick."

"But you are" he said. She had planned to reply when Carl returned and sat between them. Taking his sandwich and gobbling a couple bites.

"Can we come back before the summer ends?" Carl asked excitedly, pleading with Michonne. "Sure kiddo." she replied.

"Good cuz I really like family time." he said in an almost nonchalant manner, watching Michonne smile sadly at his comment, knowing that he was trying to get her to come back to be not just with him, but with his dad.

"So Dad. Did you tell Michonne?" Carl offered after a few minutes of silence. "Tell her what?" Rick asked, his brows furrowing.

"That you finally broke up with Jessie." the kid said matter of factly. "I did." Rick replied uncertain where this conversation. "So Michonne, you wanna come over for dinner next week? Dad's trying this new recipe out and I need your help."

'Why do you need my help Carl?" Michonne asked with a smirk, this friggin kid was trying to bait her into another relationship with his father. She adored Carl, but he was a little nosy and meddling at times.

"In case my dad poisons me. I wanna make sure I get to say goodbye to you." he said to the chagrin of Rick and Michonne delight. "Carl, you're mean!" she said hitting his shoulder lightly.

"What? You do remember the bolognese disaster?" he said, causing Rick to shake his head.

"I was tryin' something different and that Alton Brown fellow said it would be easy."

"That's where you went wrong Papa Grimse. Never and I mean never trust Alton Brown when he says it'll be easy. But at least the pasta wasn't overcooked. Might I remind you you ate it with butter after mister." she said pointing a finger at Carl.

"Yeah but remember how you had to help us get red sauce off the walls?" Carl laughed so hard he started snorting. "So Michonne, will you come?"

"To save you from the perils of your fathers abysmal cooking? Count me in kid." she said causing a loud 'yes' to escape her child friend and a smirk to flit across Ricks face. Carl got up returning to his horse and asked the adults to follow suite.

"You don't have to come ya know." Rick offered, a concession to what he felt was a sneaky (but excellent) proposition from his son.

"I already said I would. Plus, someone has to save you from yourself." Michonne noted.


	8. Chapter 8 Grand theft Autumn

A loud knock took Michonne out of her musings as she practiced her sketching. She hadn't expected a guest today. Plus it was Monday afternoon and she knew most of her friends had work. Yelling that she was coming she briskly walked to the door opening it to find Rick standing in front of her with burgers.

An 'oh' escaped her as she ushered him inside. "It's Monday." she said to his back as he maneuvered to her table, placing the contents on the table.

"It is." he replied, walking over to the cabinets to grab plates and silverware.

"Why are you here?" she asked, waiting for him to offer an explanation. "I thought about what you said yesterday." he stopped, putting the plates on the table and waiting for him to continue.

"I realized somethang." he said. Michonne walked over to sit at the table as Rick grabbed his chair to sit as well. "Which is?" she said. She knew this man, sitting in front of her looking resigned to say something but fighting with himself for the right world. A few seconds passed before he signed and turned his eyes on her.

"I realized that I took you for granted." he said, rubbing his thumb against his jaw. "You said, 'someone has to save you from yourself' yesterday and I realized you were right. I spent so much time letting you take care of me and my kid that I just assumed you'd always be there."

"Chonne… I fucked up and I'm sorry." he offered, looking at his burger and back at her.

"So this is… what?" she asked reaching for her burger. This was an unexpected conversation, but she was still hungry.

"This is me asking for your forgiveness. I felt so broken after Lori, and when we met you just made my life so much better Chonne. You brought me back and never asked for anything other than time and I wouldn't give you what you wanted. I was so focused and it nearly broke us, our friendship. I know I broke your trust with Jessie." He said, playing with the fries in front of him. Taking a deep breath in continued. "I honestly wasn't trying to intentionally hurt you."

"But you did Rick. You flaunted your new relationship in my bar Rick. You brought her to our friends events. It felt like you were trying to replace me. Do you know how shitty that feels?" she said, biting a fry with a renewed sense of frustration.

"I know and a part of me wanted you to be upset. I wanted you to see how much you hurt me."

"By literally picking the next girl that threw herself at you. Do you even respect me Rick? Because if you respected me you'd have never done that to me."

"Michonne I do respect you, but I was hurt and stupid. And you know that when I get hurt I lash out."

"We promised to never do that to one another. After everything with Lori, you were the one that told me that you wanted to do better. You said you loved me Rick and then you left me unceremoniously to date some girl and disrespect me."

"Michonne. I will never forgive myself for the way it happened. Jessie just showed up when I needed someone."

"Funny how that shit works. Is that what I was Rick?"

"Never Michonne! You may hate me but I love you Michonne. I can't expect you to be ok with what happened, and I don't want you to hate me, but I'll take it. I'll take it because I deserve it."

"You don't get to be a martyr for being a shitty ex-boyfriend Rick." she said sarcastically.

"Well if I let you throw rocks at me, would that be a start?" he asked, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

Michonne signed and slumped in her chair. "It might help a little." she said, feeling tired all of a sudden. The two sat in silence for a few minutes as Michonne milled over Rick's confession. She felt so many emotions, relief, hurt, anger, and she wanted to whole truth.

"So what did you hope would come of this?" she asked again.

Rick poked at his food and sighed. "I just wanted to do the right thing for once. I shouldn't have been defending my stupidity for the last year. I also realized that Carl was trying to rope you back into our lives when we" he said gesturing between them "aren't on good terms. I know you love Carl, but it's not fair to have him hold you hostage. And because yesterday as we went riding I realized that could have been our life if I had just given you time. I realized I was kind of a selfish prick."

"Your words not mine" Michonne interjected.

"And I realized that no one can replace you Michonne. I wanted to make amends and ask you for your friendship again. I'd like to try and rebuild that, maybe someday we can move forward but right now I've held us back too much and I understand if you want to give me space. Hell I deserve to be shut out."

"I hear what you're saying Rick, but I need you to show me. You have to prove that you deserve my trust, that you deserve this friendship."

"Ok" he said, gulping some water and nodding. Rick coughed a little as the water went down the wrong pipe to which Michonne actually laughed.

"You ok?" she said between breaths. "Yeah, I will be." he replied locking eyes with her.

"I'm gonna need some time to process everything you just admitted." she said after a few moments. "I'm not sure how to handle everything you just said. I will ask you to give me some space." to which he just nodded, hanging his head slightly. "Alright" he offered.

"And I need you to talk to Carl. I can't have him trying to play matchmaker while I'm trying to make peace with you."

"Ok. Anything else?" he asked, "Yeah. You're not allowed at the bar for a month. I don't want to see you there. It'll take that long to sage away all the bullshit you brought into my life." she said.

"Ok Chonne." he said before glancing at his watch and frowning. "I have to head back to work." he said.

"Ok." Michonne said, standing to walk him out. "Rick." she said as he walked out the front door. "You're a jerk, but thank you for the burger. You remembered the right mustard this time."

"I am sorry Chonne, and I hope you will forgive me someday." he said before walking down the stairs and out into the heat of Atlanta.

* * *

John and Glenn sat across from one another at their designated coffee shop. After the weird Sunday morning departure from Michonne's John had texted her throughout the last few days but hadn't gone to see her. They had planned to go to the First Friday at the High Museum since she was off, and maybe dancing after. Glenn tapped away at his keyboard before closing his laptop and staring at his older brother.

"How's the new edition coming?" John asked, referring to Glenn's side hustle slinging graphic novels.

"It's good. I let Michonne read it before we place it out for distribution. She had some really good feedback." Glenn said. He had been spending a lot of time with Michonne at the bar, just talking or asking for advice or keeping her company.

"That's cool." john said. "What's up?" Glenn asked

"Nothing really." John said "Work is boring and I have a two week trip to Tokyo soon. I know I can speak Japanese, but it's like management forgets that I'm Korean."

"Dude, they probably don't even know the difference. So when do you leave?" Glenn asked.

"In like 10 days. But I'm not looking forward to spending two weeks with Michael. That asshole loves to get drunk and get in fights." John had regaled Glenn with stories of his colleague Michael from the New York office who somehow managed to get into a bar fight on every company trip.

"It's not all bad. Remember last time you got him to upgrade to first class cuz he made such as ass of himself in Prague?"

"I literally hate that asshole." John said

"Speaking of assholes, how did it go with Michonne and Rick?" Glenn asked, knowing that his brother was avoiding the conversation.

"She said he went over on Monday to apologize."

"Damn. He works fast." Glenn noted, almost impressed. 'Maggie said they met at the farm on Sunday."

"So you and Maggie huh?" John said evading the conversation. "Yes, me and Maggie." Glenn responded. "You two back together now?"

"We aren't talking about me, we're talking about your relationship."

'What relationship Glenn? I'm having a Sandy from Grease moment." John said to which Glenn knew was total bullshit. "If I recall correctly, wasn't Sandy 'Hopelessly Devoted' to Danny?" Glenn quirked a smile at his brothers insurance. "You're catching feelings! Holy shit!"

"I'm not catching anything." John denied.

"Dude you capital L 'like' her. I never thought I'd see the day when bachelor John was into someone longer than two week."

Although John had denied that he was 'catching feelings' for Michonne, there was something interesting there.

"Fuck. How do I do this man?" John said "I know she's still loves Rick, and I'm not a settling down kind."

"Dude, can you just not be so uptight about your feelings? You like Michonne. It's fine, just normalize the fact that you are dating someone that you want to actually spend time with. Plus if Daryl and Carl can be friends after a two year relationship, I'm sure you guys can."

"We aren't even a couple. We just hang out and have really great sex."

"Thanks for that. Really wanted to imagine it."

"What! She's hot with two 't'." "You guys are benefits with friends." Glenn offered. "What?" John laughed. "Well you're not really friends in the traditional sense, so you're mostly just there for the benefits, the friend part will come later."

"Does this shit even work out in real life?" John asked. "Sure. I mean look at who her friends are. Rosita and Abe dated before she started dating Tara. Daryl and Carol were together. Hell, I'm sure there are a few random hook ups we don't know about, but it seems pretty normal for people to be romantic and then be friends. Just don't Rick the situation." Glenn added.

"Rick the situation?"

"Don't break up with her and date some rando. And obviously, no blondes."

"Noted. So it's cool to feel like a schoolboy with a hardon since she's awesome."

"Have feelings John. You're allowed to like someone. Hell, Michonne is so out of my league but if I was a different man, I'd shoot my shot."

"You are such a dork" John replied, taking a deep breath and appreciating the candor of his baby brother. "How'd you get so good at this Glenn?"

"I'm pretty sure it's cuz mom made me watch all her K-dramas when we were kids." John laughed at his brother's confession and thanked him for being such a softie. The two finished off their coffee break before saying their farewells.


	9. Chapter 9 Big Poppa

A/N: Hi frands and folks! So sorry for the delay. My work life has been hell, so I haven't had a chance to write much. This chapter is a bit of friend filler, with some big changes for our dear friend Glenn. As always, I'd like to thank everyone for reading and contributing to this fun experience. Writing for pleasure has been a tremendous gift to my life. A few fun adventures are in store for our dear Michonne and I'm excited to share those in the coming chapters. Sorry for the long wait, but without more preamble- the story goes on. -My best, My Worst, AZ

It had been three weeks since her Monday visitor showed up and Michonne had gotten back into the rhythm of her life. John had departed a week prior for Tokyo after they had enjoyed a Friday adventure at the High Museum and a Sunday adventure in bed binge watching _Frontier._ John hated the show but conceded because Michonne made a strong case to see it through and kept justifying the terrible storyline and bad acting by just stated "But Jason Momoa" as though that would explain away the sheer depth of abysmal the show was. After he departed a few days later, Michonne got back to her routine. She went for a run on morning she wasn't closing too late a work the night prior. She even decided when the summer was over to give a couple shifts up so she could take a painting course. The relief from her banning Rick from the bar was also helping. She knew that he had talked to Carl too, since Carl called her to apologize for being a two-timing snake and trying to put them together. Michonne agreed to see Carl only at the end of Rick's punishment to which Carl acquiesced. His father had explained to him that he made Michonne feel betrayed and he was actually really pissed at him, but gave him a pep talk about being brave for saying sorry. Sometimes Michonne wondered who the adult was and who the kid was.

With all the guys and drama out of her hair for some time, Michonne decided to go out dancing with Sasha and Rosita. Decked out in a leather skirt and matching leather boustier, Michonne met her friends at the bar. Rosita was sporting tight cut-offs and a black crop-top, while Sasha rocked leather pants and a corset. Abraham saw the ladies and whistled.

"Well hello ladies. Y'all look like Charlie's Hells Angels." he remarked.

"You sure I can't come? Don't want any boys steppin where they shouldn't." Sasha shot him a death look to which he just raised his hands in defeat and returned to his work.

* * *

Michonne with a new pep in her step gyrated to the beat of the electro music dancing with her friends, without a care in the world. After a few hours of sweating and giving her boots a nice work out she decided to take a minute at the bar when she noticed a familiar set of eyes glancing in her direction. Before she could respond the familiar voice of Daryl broke her out of her staring contest.

"Chonnie! Didn't think you came to these anymore." he remarked giving her the once over. Stopping at her eyes he asked "Who you here to impress?"

"Daryl" she said giving him a 'what' look. "I'm here with Rosita and Sasha to just dance."

"Girl, you're about to start a fire here, cuz you look hot." he remarked. She loved Daryl for being her hype man sometimes. "Why are you here? I thought Jesus didn't like you coming to this night since you can't behave yourself."

"He's here. I came to cheer my boy up." He said, not needing to note which 'boy' he was referring to. "Y'all good?" he asked.

"We are fine. He's still banished from the bar for another week or so."

"That was cold Chonne." Daryl said. "Daryl, you are fucking with me or you're drunk."

"A whole month. That's a long time 'sall I'm sayin'" He offered shrugging.

"Well it could have been forever, but I was feeling pity since he actually apologized. Took him a year, but who's counting." Daryl just nodded at Michonne understanding that it wasn't his place to defend Rick.

"Let me buy you a drink at least since I'm also a huge asshole." to which she agreed. Sasha and Rosita found Michonne and Daryl chatting. Glancing around they saw Rick and Jesus having a conversation at one of the tables. Rosita excused herself to go say hello to the two guys while Sasha and Michonne exchanged knowing looks.

"Chonnie, can you at least go say hi to my baby Jesus? He's missed you." Daryl offered. Another meddling asshole, but Michonne actually loved Jesus and so she said fine.

At the table Rick watched Michonne walk over, Daryl and Sasha on her heels. Michonne met his eyes for a moment before sliding over and smiling at Jesus who beamed at Michonne and Sasha.

"Ladies. You look like the right kind of distraction in this hellhole." Jesus remarked offering up a seat in the booth. Sasha sat first to create some distance between Michonne and Rick who slid over watching Jesus and Michonne gab it up with Rosita. Rick felt a bit awkward in the moment and mused if this is half of what Michonne felt when he had Jessie at her bar. He just felt out of place. Daryl picked up his sour mood and offered to get drinks for the table asking Rick to accompany him to the bar.

"Why does this feel so shitty?" Rick asked as they waited for the shots Daryl ordered. "Cuz you're a fuck up and now you're feeling bad for yourself. Plus she looks happy without you."

Rick milled the words over as they headed back to the table. The foursome were chatting and laughing without a care in the world as they passed around the drinks. After a hearty cheers, Michonne announced she was headed back to the dancefloor. Sasha shook her head no, but Jesus got out of the booth, giving Daryl and smooch and Rosita followed. Daryl begrudgingly went out after being summoned by Jesus, leaving Sasha and Rick at the table.

"Hey Sasha" Rick said watching his friend smile at the shenanigans on the dancefloor. "Hey Rick. Surprised to see you here."

"Daryl's doing. Carl's with Lori so I had a night off." He offered. "How is Carl?" Sasha asked to which responded well and told her about him starting seventh grade soon. The two fell into a comfortable silence before Rick gestured to the dancefloor.

"You can go out there if you want." he offered. "Nah, I'm tired. Michonne insists to staying til close and I want to make sure I can walk later."

"Sasha…" Rick began in the way he often did when he wanted to have a heart to heart. "How is she?" he was pushing his luck, but he knew Sasha had a soft spot for him, they were like siblings.

"She's fine. No, good actually. Seems to be trying to live a little. Which I can't blame her for." she said, giving him a pointed look.

"She told you about our talk."

"That goes without saying Rick. I'm actually proud of you for admitting you were an asshole."

"I deserve that." He said, taking a sip of his watery drink with a chuckle.

"Sometimes I wonder why you get in your own way Rick. I'm gonna honestly say this once. After you're off probation from the bar, you need to muster all the good Rick Grimes GQ model charm and get your shit together. It's gonna be hard but if you really love Chonne, you'd work for it, for her."

"I will Sasha. I promise." He said, a little shocked and relieved that Sasha didn't want him dead. "You get one more shot Rick. And if you hurt her again, I'll have Abe disappear you." Sasha said without any qualms about it.

* * *

Michonne was ringing up the last customer on her Wednesday shift. After their visit to the club, Rosita and Sasha slept over and had a lazy morning. Sasha had demanded brunch which they obliged. The rest of the weekend was busy with work and Michonne had picked up a few of Spencer's shifts since he had decided to go vacation with his parents on a whim. His admirers were none too pleased to see him gone on his usual day, but were polite to Michonne, she was the boss after all. She had sent Tara home an hour early since the night was slow and she actually get to close up at one. Putting her last rag away, she went to gather her belongings from her office when she heard a knock at the door. She walked to the locked front and smiled at the familiar face.

John stood at the threshold wearing his leather jacket and holding a gift in his hands for her. "When did you get in?" she asked, giving him a kiss and ushering him into the bar. "An hour ago. It's 2 PM in Tokyo and I couldn't sleep." he said placing the package in her hand. She glanced at the wrapping before opening it. She felt the paper before glancing at him.

"You said you were gonna take a painting course so I found some _Washi_ paper for you to try a new technique on. Whenever you get around to it." he offered.

"This is really sweet" she said before planning a firm kiss against his lips. "Do you get all the girls gifts?" she said, sauntering over to the bar and gathering her things. "Only the special ones." he replied following behind her.

"Is it just you?" he asked a moment, wondering where her other staff was. "Spencer bailed a couple days ago to go vacation in the Hamptons. Didn't even invite me, the dick." she sulked. "So…" he said glancing at her and around the bar. "Does that mean we can catch up a little?" he said walking into her space and leaning in for a kiss. The slow burn of the lips touching spurred him on until she felt her back hit the bar.

"Are you…" she asked between kisses "trying to get some right now?" to which he nodded like a happy puppy.

"Absolutely" he said. "Plus, what are they gonna do, fire you?" he asked, watching a devilish smirk appear on her face.

"I doubt you're the first person to fuck in your bar." he offered, reaching into the front of her pants to coax her. Michonne registered what was happening but lost herself in the feel of his deft fingers moving against the fabric of her underwear.

"I wore embarrassing underpants today." she said, to which he leaned into her ear whispering

"I am not complaining. You could be wearing a burlap sack and look hot as fuck." before giving her neck a nibble. Michonne had never done this in her bar, getting close a few times but now, she was so down. John continued to warm her body, slipping two fingers into her and rocking back and forth. The pressure building inside her belly causing her breath to hitch as she felt the wave of pleasure crash over her. She kissed him fiercely as she came. Resigned to live a little she took him back to the office.

* * *

Michonne woke up for her run, watching John sprawl out on her bed before clutching her pillow and hugging it. She chucked at him, watching his brows furrow slightly at the noise, but resigned to sleep. After their night at the bar, she took him home and wore him out completely. It was after 11AM and he looked dead to the world. Michonne slipped out of her apartment and did her hour to Stevie Wonder's _Songs in the Key of Life_. Breaking her jog to sing along every so often. She was entering her apartment singing along to _As_ when she heard a groan. Sniggering at the fact that John Rhee had slept past noon, and was groaning about being tired.

"What time is it?" he groaned out wiping his face with his hands before turning to look at his phone.

"It's almost one. You got anywhere to be today?" Michonne asked, dropping her earbuds on the kitchen table and walking over to her bed.

"I have a couple emails to send, which should have gone out two hours ago." he groaned. "What did you do to me last night?" he said, feeling muscles he didn't know were there.

"May I remind you, it was all your idea." Michonne said, unceremoniously dropping onto the bed and shaking him.

"I have to shower before I meet Abe for a meeting. You can stay and sleep if you want." she offered. It wasn't much, but leaving him alone in her apartment was a major step for John.

"How will I lock up?" he asked in an almost whiney voice, the exhaustion of his trans-Pacific flight catching up with him. "I have a spare key. You can use it." she said with nonchalance.

John was too out of it to really comprehend if this was a big step or just her trying to be kind with him so he nodded and fell back against her pillows with a huff. Clutching the pillow she had vacated, he held it tightly. Michonne closed the door to her apartment quietly after placing her spare key on the kitchenette table with a note. She didn't want to run late, so she did a quick check to make sure things were in place before quickly leaving the apartment.

The buzzing of his phone startled him, as John registered where he was. It had been two hours since Michonne left and he hadn't left her bed. Looking at the screen the flashing signs of Glenn's name jolted him into cognizance.

"Oh, you're alive." Glenn offered after John groaned something resembling a 'hello'. The brief conversation resulted in John picking himself up and heading to Glenn's apartment. Noah sat on the couch engrossed in some weird ass movie with large aliens running around some black kids with British accents. After a short greeting, Glenn emerged from his room gesturing for John to meet him in the kitchen.

"You live like a fratboy." John marveled at the pizza boxes stacked by the trash. Glenn shrugged, he was ready to move out, but the rent was cheap as hell and although Noah was great, living with Eugene was turning out to be like a bad 1980's teen flick, Eugene giving off that weird _Revenge of the Nerds_ vibe.

"Glenn, why am I here?" John asked, glancing around and taking a seat on the counter, running his hands along the grainy surface and shrugging.

"Cuz you're my brother and I need some help." Glenn offered. John looked at his brother, he wasn't a wild one, always by the books with the exception of that year he decided to hang out with those kids that played a lot of _Ultimate Frisbee_ and drank too much. After going to pick up Glenn from Bonnaroo cuz he took too many mushrooms and had an out of body experience where he saw God, who looked like Keanu Reeves, and told him that he had to follow his dreams of making comics. John new if Glenn was asking for help, he'd be ready to throw down.

"It's not Keanu again is it?" John asked in a joking manner, trying to quell his little brothers fears. "No… It's Maggie." Glenn sighed. Girls, ladies, women… this wasn't John's thing. "You get her pregnant or something?" John asked. Watching the color drain out of Glenn's face was all the confirmation he needed. "What the actual fuck Glenn! When did you even get time to sleep together?"

"It was after Memorial Day. We met up for coffee and it just kinda happened. We haven't done anything since, but this is big John. I'm gonna be a father. What the fuck am I gonna do. I live in a fucking nerd lair. What are Mom and Dad gonna say?" Glenn rambled on and on about his apprehension, his fear that Mr. Greene was actually gonna shoot him for this one. John just watched his baby brother lose it, letting him get all the thoughts out before standing in front of him.

"Listen kid. Do you want to be someone father? Is that what you want?" John asked, watching Glenn mull it over, his face meandering from fear to uncertainty to resolve.

"I want to be a father to Maggie's baby, my baby." he said. The way Glenn said 'my baby' was all the answer he needed.

"So then figure this shit out with Maggie. Y'all were together for too many years to not act like adults. You two love each other for some reason and you'll make it work." John put his hands on Glenn's shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "Plus, now Mom will lay off me cuz she's getting a grandkid. So thanks for stepping up for the Rhee clan."

Glenn smiled at his brother, feeling certain that he was right. "Ok! I'm gonna be a father. Holy shit John." He smiled.

"I need a drink Glenn. I really thought you'd had another bad trip and I'd have to talk you out of letting some 20 year old crust punk tattoo 'Keanu lives' on your chest. This is peanuts in comparison."

"God, you're never going to let me live that down." Glenn asked to which John affirmed with a 'no'. The two left Glenns apartment to head to John's place. After a shower and change the brothers sat together discussing how they were going to tell their really strict Dad that Glenn, the good one, got someone pregnant, much less the woman they'd loved like a daughter until their unceremonious breakup.

"Should I put some life insurance on you now, so when you talk to Dad I can make sure your kid is taken care of? You're dead Glenn."

"If Dad doesn't kill me, I'm pretty sure Mr. Green will." Glenn groaned. Him and Maggie had discussed how they'd talk to both sets of families and decided to tell their families separately, but have everyone sit down for a collective dinner after the fact.

"Hersh loves you Glenn. He's gonna be happy that you two are back together. Are you back together?"

"Yeah. We decided it was gonna work when you were gone."

"A man goes on a business trip and his brother becomes a father. What a life." John says "Just do what you do best Glenn. Be a good man." John continued, watching his baby bro stare out the window, looking at the Atlanta skyline.

Marveling at how quickly life could change, John felt the keys in his pocket, Michonne's spare that he'd forgotten to give back to her. The cold of the metal against his hands as he contemplated what would happen with them… Was there a them? Shit, John thought, there was a something and he was certainly into that, but a them, a future. Maybe Glenn was right a few weeks back, maybe he was a benefits with friends, but he'd come to appreciate the friendship brewing between himself and Michonne. John gathered his bearings, contemplating all that might come, but reigning himself to be present for his brother in the moment.

"So does this mean I can call you 'Big Poppa' from now on?" John asked, causing Glenn to laugh as the two sat in his living room sipping some bourbon and catching up.


	10. Chapter 10 Roads

A/N: Hi y'all. I haven't vanished, just working for the city (or something like that). Anyway! This chapter is kinda a filler for the action to come so hang tight! Basically I just wanted there to be tunes and vacaycay. Next couple chapters won't happen for a couple weeks... but, trust that things are about to get real. Anyway. Thanks always for reading and comments and being amazing humans! -my best, my worst- AZ

...xoxo...xoxo...xoxo...

Michonne smelled the water before she felt the cool dewy morning on her third day there. The fog rolled in from the bay as she sat on the balcony of John's hotel room. When she had agreed to this trip, it felt like speculation. She'd not traveled very many times with lovers, if that's what she'd call John Rhee. After his return from Tokyo, Michonne continued her routine as if he was gone. He'd gotten back into being with herself, and loving time to get reacquainted with the person she was always skirting around. Her professional life was one thing, stable (whatever that means as a bar-owner and relegated 'party girl' to her parents) and the prospect of opening another bar with Abe loomed in the distance. They'd talked about it so much and now that _Black Hole_ was successful with a good client base and loyal staff, now was the time for her to push forward. They'd always talked about a second location, something a little more specific, with Michonne's dream of potentially adding a distillery to the mix. They couldn't compete in the bourbon market, but Gin, gin was something she'd always considered. So with planning, some potential backers, and Abe all in they had their meeting about opening _Juniper_ , Gin bar and distillery. She'd been to places with some artisanal cocktail makers in Chicago, New York City and even Boston, but the scene in Atlanta was something she wanted to help nurture. A real bougie ass cocktail bar was her big woman dream and it was becoming a reality.

The sound of padded feet hitting the plush carpet in the room roused her from her musings as she watched John gather his watch before walking over to the balcony.

"You sure you don't want to shadow me at work today?" he asked, watching the sun peek through the fog. The view of the Bay Bridge in the periphery. He'd lucked out this trip, after spending two weeks with Michael his sitty co-worker his bosses had agreed to have him go to the next client meeting with Heath, some new guy from their Virginia office who was so easy going. He didn't really think about why he asked Michonne to come, but he was pleased she'd agreed. He was also surprised at how busy her time was while he was with the client. She's told him this was a business trip for her as well, scoping out some bars that were renowned for their drinks, looking at decour she'd like to consider. Plus, she had a few friends in the city.

"I have some places to go see today. But we are meeting for dinner before going to the show right?" Michonne asked expectantly. "How do you know this guy again?" John inquired.

"Old friend. We played in a band together in college. He runs a few secret shows around the Bay." She said, watching him digest the information.

"Cool, well I'm looking forward to meeting Mike." he replied, if she wasn't making a thing out of it, why should he.

"Oh! We need to get you some pants for tonight. It's an all white party." she said. John quirked an eyebrow, he'd been to his share of clubs and bars, but wasn't an 'underground' party connoisseur.

"Got it. So dinner, pants, and party-concert thing." Michonne nodded at him, watching as he put on his blazer and grabbed his leather tote. Giving her a quick peck, John exited for the day leaving Michonne to her own devices.

* * *

Michonne sat at the bar playing on her phone while she waited for her guest. It had been a few years since they'd last seen one another and Michonne felt a somewhat uncomfortable about how their relationship ended. Mike had been a friend from college. H was more AfroPunk than most of the guys in her orbit and he definitely stood out. No tattoos to speak of, but the boy was all punk rock. Bald, and cocoa, and muscle, Mike was her concert buddy and later bandmate, before they started working towards something. They'd orbited around one another for so long that when they finally got together, he was over the moon. The brief courtship resulted in Michonne putting a stop to whatever 'it' was. He didn't really question why she'd decided to retain her status as just friends, but he respected it. Hell, Michonne was his sister in many ways for so long that he wasn't grudging. So when she told him she was coming out for a visit, he invited her to a show. He actually didn't have anything planned at the time but knowing that Mich was in town he threw himself into planning a sort of 'band reunion'. After some coaxing she agreed to do a couple songs. So musicians acquired, Dj booked, theme assembled, and voila- a reunion show.

Seeing Mike strut up to her, she smiled warmly. He still had it, he looked good and healthy. "Finally got your sea legs I see." she said noting the septum piercing and big beard, watching him chuckle at her assertion that he was kinda a baby about pain. After a hug and a drink orders the two friends turned lovers turned friends sat together to catch up. Michonne told him about the bar, the dream of the distillery becoming an almost reality. He was impressed, but that's what Michonne was all about. She was impressive, a force. The two departed after a round with Michonne promising to practice some songs for the show. Mike had sent her their old EP (which someone from the old band had put on online) to practice and she'd asked they play a couple covers.

Michonne roamed about until dinner with John. They'd enjoyed an early meal at one of the best Indian restaurants in the Tenderloin. After shopping for white pants, the two headed out to a bar for a drink. John regaled her with his client meeting which sounded frustrating at most. The familiarity of sitting together while he grazed her thigh with his fingers caught her off guard. They were here for work, but some moments felt like they were on 'vacation' like a couple. Michonne chucked a bit as she just talked herself off the ledge, dating, they're dating so it's fine.

"So did you hear the news? Glenn is going to be a daddy." John asked watching her twirl her straw around her soda with lime. A small smile played upon her face, Glenn had told her in his confessional session a the bar the week prior.

"Yeah he told me." she said "It's... cute" she said with a smile. "Glenn is gonna be a great daddy." she said, although they'd only known each other for a short while, she had a lot of faith in the younger Rhee.

"Yeah, it's just funny that he's going to be the dad before me." John said. "He's just always been so sure of Maggie. I guess it's admirable." John remarked, looking at Michonne. She smiled back at him, taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze.

"Don't tell me you're ready to settle down now JR?" she said with a knowing smirk.

"Fuck no! Just proud of my baby bro for stepping up. He's always wanted the whole American Dream thing. Wife, kids, a cute dog." John remarked. Michonne mused over his statement. She wondered what he wanted for his life.

"You want a family someday?" she asked, surprising herself at the question.

"Maybe… I'm really not sure if I'll ever be ready for all that." he remarked.

"What about you? You want some kids, house, cute dog?" he said. Michonne stared at the hansom man in front of her and smiled. Up to that point they were just hooking up for a while and now, as she thought about her next steps, her dreams, she realized that she wanted some of that. Maybe not a house or cute dog, but definitely some kids. Carl had opened her up to wanting progeny, someone to grow up with, someone to help guide through this shitty world. She realized that although John Rhee wasn't sure about his future, that she was and that alone was all she needed at the moment.

"I'd be down with being someone's hot mom." she said with a laugh. John laughed with her, watching her face glow in the low light of the bar.

"Does that freak you out?" she followed

"Nah. I like that you know what you want. Makes it easy to discern what this thing is." he said in a straightforward way. Michonne raised a brow, leaning forward towards John and asked "And what is this?"

"Something good." he said before giving her a kiss, their lips touching in a promise, maybe this wasn't a forever thing, but this, right now was great and Michonne was glad John wasn't pushing her to do or be anything but herself always.

* * *

After their drinks Michonne took John back to the hotel to change. She had found a sheer white dress with slits that ran up both sides, showing her smooth thighs as se walked. John had actually found white pants, even though he felt like such a dork wearing them. A white cotton shirt with a deep V sat on his firm upper body, covered by his leather jacket. John watched Michonne emerge from the bathroom in the dress, thin spaghetti straps rested on her shoulders, and the swoop of the dress showing her firm braless breasts and pronounced clavicle. John, a staunch atheist praised the Lord in that moment. She looked breathtaking. Her hair was styled into a loc-mohawk leaving her face and elegant neck exposed. John noted the outline of a her thin fabric underwear.

"You look like you should be illegal. I mean damn, give us mere mortals a break." John said, watching her face light up. "It's my first last show. Gotta keep them interested." she replied.

"Michonne, everyone, and I mean _everyone_ will be interested." John offered, taking her hand and leading her out of the hotel.

They had taken a Lyft to some undisclosed location in Oakland, big warehouses which seemed empty upon first glance, hid the unmistakable sounds of music and laughter. Walking through the secret door behind the creepy alley, the two entered a stairwell. After climbing six flights of stairs the landing opened upon a dreamscape. What were once bare walls, were now adorned in sheer fabrics. A mural of a celestial woman emerging from a world caught their attention.

At the far end of the large room was a stage, where an excitable DJ set the mood with trip-pop. _Portishead_ crooned through the speakers as people of different shades and sizes walked amongst the vendors perched on either side of the large room. The bartenders were dressed as white fluffy cats, with ears, tails and very little else. A photo booth waited for strangers to become friends, or something more. John watched the scene play out, noting a rotating hoola hoop where a performer twisted her body with ease and grace. This was definitely not his world, but he was into it. Spotting Mike near the stage Michonne glided with John at her heels to introduce the two. Mike and John both amicable about the introduction, while Michonne excused herself to get them a drink.

"So, how did you two meet?" Mike asked as she sauntered off, taking a good glance at the guy in front of him. He wasn't exactly not her type, just seemed more straight and narrow, which Mike supposed wasn't a bad thing.

"We met at her bar. I just moved from New York, back to Georgia." John offered, watching Mike. He was impressed by the man's physical presence and seeming calm disposition. Although the facial piercing made him look intimidating, his almost blemish-free skin made him seem younger, maybe even palatable.

"That's Mitch for you. We were friends and band mates for a long time before I moved here." Mike said, watching John process the information. John already knew they were lovers at one point, maybe, but the extent of how and why weren't offered, and truthfully, he didn't really care.

"Yeah, she's something else." John said with a nod. Mike excused himself to set up the stage for the band, while Michonne returned with two drinks in hand and a smile on her face.

After making their rounds at the photobooth and meeting some strangers, Michonne and John decided to check out the venders. With a few food options and your classic trinkets, there was a metalwork and leatherwork artist showing off her wares including a simple wallet with two hand stitched colts crossed at the barrel. Although not the most appropriate gift for a 12 year old, Michonne immediately purchased it for sweet Carl.

John quirked a brow in question, and she replied "Carl" to which he shrugged and said "Figures." causing her to laugh. She was planning to visit him when she got back to town and wanted to give him something from her visit. She also subconsciously wanted to check on that guy, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself yet. He'd been very respectful of her space and that was what she had asked for; it was a step in the right direction, a small one, but with Michonne, grand gestures were insecure- she wanted the simple things. The MC announcing the set for _The Visitor_ reunion got Michonne and John to the front of the stage. Leaning in she gave John an encouraging kiss, which he accepted warmly.

"Go crush it." he said with a wink.

After a quick soundcheck the band emerged on stage. Michonne was a sight to behold in her white dress. The other members, all shirtless save for the bassist who was wearing a mumu for some reason. Mike emerged with his guitar, his chest adorned with an intricate tattoo that covered his breast plate and ran along his shoulders. With a short introduction by Michonne, the first strum of the bass cast a low rumble in the hearts of all the on lookers. A sensual moan escaped her lips as the sparse guitar joined followed by a droning buzz from the keys. It was _Cibo Matto_ meets _Nine Inch Nails_ , raw visceral sounds- followed by sweet hums. Everyone lost it, it was spellbinding. After the first few songs, the familiar melody of _Talk Show Host_ began, Michonne's clear voice pitching lower to meet Thom Yorke's signature croon.

 _You want me_

 _Fucking and come and find me_

 _I'll be waiting_

 _With a gun and a pack of sandwiches and nothing_

 _Nothing_

 _Nothing_

 _Nothing_

The second set shifted genera to include a few fast and loud numbers. The crowd, ever captivated by the band jumped danced, and even tried (and failed) to start a moshpit.

"We've got one more, and it ain't ours." Michonne announced. The stage lights hitting her skin and casting a silhouette. She was etherial, a glistening of perspiration covering her neck and clavicle, enticing anyone within visual range to fully attend to the beautiful human taking them on a metaphysical journey from angst to anguish through lust into something more. The chimes of bells rang through the speakers as the keys player as the soundscape created a slow drill. The rest of the instruments filled the sound, as Michonne began by _SZA._ the hook drawing some swaying hips from onlookers and nods of appreciation.

 _Show me the way to your hiding place_

 _I think I wanna go go there_

 _Show me the way to your hiding place_

 _I think I wanna go go go go there_

 _Go to church if you scared_

* * *

Days later Michonne was still tired, or jet lagged or something. After a long night of catching up with old friends and making new one, Michonne and John had rushed to catch their afternoon flight back to Atlanta. Michonne moaned and complained having begrudgingly got on a plane after staying up to see the sunrise from their hotel room. It all happened so quickly and she basically fell back into life like a skydiver.

On her break between shifts she chanced a call to her best kid friend through his father. She'd still hadn't really talked to best kid friends father, but figured he would be accommodating to having her call for a reason. After quick pleasantries, she asked if it would be alright to give Carl the gift she'd gotten him while she was away. He acted surprised that she was away, but she secretly knew Abe had spilled. It was a bit endearing that he'd put up such a front though. An agreed upon meeting was scheduled and like two divorced parents trying to be friends to salvage their relationship to their future misanthropic childre, they exchanged a few more pleasantries before hanging up. A sigh of relief and a swig of water later, Michonne went back to work. The next few weeks were turning out to be busier than anticipated, and she wanted to make sure everything was copasetic before all hell broke loose as they closed the deal for her and Abe's new baby.

A day later found her walking up to the familiar door. Hands snugly in her pockets and a messenger bag slung over her shoulder, Michonne took a deep breath. Giving a firm knock she heard the familiar sound of small footsteps followed by heavier ones. The door opened with a flourish as two sets of blue eyes greeted her.

"Hi." she said.


	11. Chapter 11 If you don't, don't

A/N: My goodness, I am so sorry! Work, life, marrying my friends all got the best on me and it's been way too long. My sincere apologies for the delay. I promise the next couple chapters will come out in rapid succession and will *hopefully* be to everyone's liking. I've had a **ton** of feelings about this story and I know where I want it to end up. Thanks for sticking with me through this journey. The next chapter is literally right around the corner. - My best, my worst, AZ

xxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxooooo

A day later found her walking up to the familiar door. Hands snugly in her pockets and a messenger bag slung over her shoulder, Michonne took a deep breath. Giving a firm knock she heard the familiar sound of small footsteps followed by heavier ones. The door opened with a flourish as two sets of blue eyes greeted her.

"Hi." she said.

* * *

A week later Michonne sat comfortably at Abraham's kitchen tables going over building contracts. They were running ahead of schedule and she wanted to ensure that the distillery would be open by the new year. It was hot in Atlanta and Abe had the foresight of preparing some iced tea for their meeting. Sitting across from her business partner she smiled at how much work they'd put into this new venture and how it would all be paying off. Abe's phone rang as she sipped from her glass going over the layout one last time. Neither of them had to work at the bar today, a feat in their lives as owners, and she thought about going to the movies or doing something by herself. A knock at the front door took her out of her revelry as Abe's booming voice encouraged the guest to enter the home from the living room. To Michonne's surprise, Rick stood in the doorway carrying a bottle of Prosecco followed closely by Daryl who was sporting a smile and a cooler. A sheepish smile spread across Rick's face which sported a couple days worth of scruff. He's put on that brown shirt that she loved so much and was wearing the hell out of some dark blue jeans and his cowboy boots. Daryl, who wore his leather vest and ripped jeans just grunted a hello before walking the cooler out of the kitchen into the back yard.

Mustering up her bearings she smiled back, quirking an eyebrow at the bottle in his hand.

"Abe said you were gonna be here workin' before our guys night. Brought you a bottle to say 'congrats' on your baby. It's impressive Chonne." Rick said showing his teeth as he smiled brightly at her.

After she'd stopped by last week he replayed the time they'd spent at his house over in his mind. Although the visit was brief, watching Carl gush over her gift and the sheer excitement he felt that she was back in his home made him feel even more foolish at the flippant way he'd treated her. When Abe had invited him over to grill he was resigned to go, since Carl was with Lori, but hearing that Michonne would be there for a little while made him think about how he was going to work his way back into her good graces. He hadn't really felt like he needed anyone in his life except Carl, not even Lori, but Michonne made him want to be a better man always. It took him screwing everything up to remind himself why he'd tried to hard to be with her, and why he'd subsequently pushed her away- fear that maybe, just maybe she was too good for him and his little life. That'd she'd wake up one day, like Lori, and realize that maybe they weren't in love and the thought of that made him act rash, and later with Jessie try to fill a hole the size of one Michonne Aleria Anthony. No one could even begin to fill that space and the truth was, he didn't want anyone else to. He had to prove to her that he was over being a petulant child and was ready to be the man she had always asked him to be. So he got the Prosecco she liked, put on her favorite shirt and strolled back into her life with a determination he'd been missing for almost a year.

Michonne watched him walk closer to her, leaning against the kitchen island and gently holding out the bottle to her as offering. She smiled, taking the bottle from his hands before giving him a thanks. Ricks eyes darted all over her face as if trying to commit it to memory and she saw something there she hadn't seen in a long time- wanting, he missed her and she could _feel_ it. It had been a long couple months without seeing him and yet, her stupid heart was constricting and beating quickly all at the same time. That familiar warmth spread through her limbs and rested in the pit of her stomach.

A few beats passed between them as they stared into one another's eyes before Michonne asked "You wanna see the layout?" gesturing to the table where the plans for the distillery sat spread across other papers. Taking a step towards her, Rick stood at her side, listening intently as she explained the set up, the bar layout and the plans for a hydroponic garden with the help of Jesus's firm who specialized in 'farm to table' restaurants. It was ambitious, and Rick nodded his approval, chiming in at the appropriate moments and even getting her to laugh at his comments about wooden benches and sore butts. Abe and Daryl had somehow magically disappeared, leaving the two to talk for well over 30 minutes before Abe returned with an almost smug smile on his lips. His mustacheod face glowing in amusement as he noticed their close proximity and the fact that at some point, Rick had grabbed a seat, his body leaning in Michonne's direction as she turned towards him. It looked _familiar_ and Abe was almost congratulating himself on getting his two friends in the same room.

"Grills all set up." Abe started, before adding "Chonne, you wanna stay for some food?"

Michonne checked her phone and noticed a text from Sasha, who was asking if she'd like to go see _Girls Trip_ and get pedicures. As tempted as she was to stay and catch up, she knew that they were playing with some delicate china and she needed a minute with her girl to get some things straight.

"Nah Abe. Sasha and I are gonna go to the movies and get pedi's. My feet are starting to look like I've been hiking Everest." she said without shame, she'd been working hard and her feet hurt like hell.

"Plus, thanks to Rick here, we can enjoy the movie with some fresh libations." she said, patting Rick's shoulder almost unconsciously. Rick warmed at her touch, the feel of her hands anywhere on his body reminding him that he hadn't had _that_ privilege for a long ass time. Refraining from leaning in he just nodded and responded with at 'was nothing'.

Abe just nodded as Daryl emerged in the kitchen with a "We gon eat or what?"

"Yeah, just give me five minutes." Rick replied as Michonne said "I should get going." As she gathered all of the papers Rick went to the front to grab her bag. Returning it to her person, he watched her gather her things and when she looked up, he was running his hands through his hair nervously.

"What Grimes?" she asked, knowing that he wanted to say something, but was uncertain how it would be received.

"Nothing Chonne. Just glad to see you, isall." he said sheepishly. He wanted to ask to see her again, but was being a better Rick.

"It was nice to see you too Rick. Thanks for the Prosecco, you remembered my favorite." she remarked

"I remember everything about you Michonne." he said, in a low rumble that traveled from the tips of her toes straight to her head. Michonne bit her lip at the suggestion, and yet, she still wasn't sure where this was going- what the hell. This wasn't a thing anymore an hour ago, and here she was feeling that pull, her center of gravity being drawn to this man, again.

"Well, it was sweet." she said, leaving all the unspoken things in the air to orbit around them. "I'll see you around Rick." she said, beginning to walk to the back porch to say farewell to Daryl and Abe.

"Wait…" Rick said, getting up quickly from his chair and stopping her before he opened the sliding door.

"Can I stop by sometime Michonne. I'd like to talk to you." he said, running his thumb across his index finger in his nervous tick. She was going to say 'hell no' but "Yeah" came out before her brain registered what the hell her mouth said. A smile tugged at his lips as he took a step back, giving her a minute to breath her own air. She chided herself for being so friggen sprung, god! But looking at the resolve on his face, made her remember. "It's almost our anniversary." she said, not really to him, but outloud.

"Which one?" he asked, knowing that though they'd had a great, abet short time together, he had _a lot_ of making up to do.

"The break up." she frowned at the memory. And there it was, all out there, again. She didn't want to remember that almost a year ago he'd gone and ruined something _good_.

"Well, I'm a fucking idiot, so…" he said watching her eyes twinkle at his self-deprecating statement.

"Yeah Rick, you are." she said feeling mum about it.

"At least we can agree on something." he said with a little chuckle, causing her to laugh a little.

"So…" she started "Why don't we throw a party." she said, it was a joke, but the truth was if they were going to try to be anything he'd have to take it in stride.

"You want us to throw a breakin' up _party_?" he asked almost incredulously. "So everyone can be mad at me _again?"_ to which she laughed.

"Yeah! At the bar. We can play sad music and we can have Morgan MC a storytelling break-up series." she said, the wheels turning in her head. Only Michonne could think of using one of the hardest things of her adult life and turn it into something whimsical. It _was_ a good idea after all, when Abe and Rosita broke up there was an all out war for a minute, lines were drawn, loyalties were tested. It wasn't until Rosie and Tara started a thing that a true mend occurred and even now, Sasha being thrown in the mix always left a weird feeling for Rosita, everyone knew it but they were friendly so it didn't matter. Daryl and Carol had acted like she never happend so everyone was pretty easy on Morgan, however Jesus had a hard time breaking into the group since he'd basically blew up Rick and Michonne's spot after they'd started hooking up. It made sense that their group of friends would do something so flippant, and that Michonne, queen of everything was the one to suggest it.

Rick laughed as she started rattling off how to play this up and use it as a way to announce the distillery and just acquiesced. He wasn't gonna live this down. "This is great Rick! I'm glad something good can come out of you stomping all over my heart." she said with a chortle. Rick's grimace was unmistakable. She pat him on the shoulder as she calmed and he squeezed her hand, old habits and all. They left it at that as she bid Abe and Daryl farewell.

* * *

Sasha was sipping her drink out of the mason jar they'd snuck into the theater. Aperol spritzs were the new things Michonne had insisted everyone try before the summer came to an end.

"A break up party" Michonne said as they waited for the previews to begin.

"You are savage Chonne… Savage"

"What Sasha. It's almost been a year. I just had my first real conversation with my ex without us getting in our feelings and this seems perfect. Like a way for us to just get rid of the bad blood." Michonne nodded at herself, feeling mature and proud of her deductions.

"You sure this isn't a 'make up party'. I mean, Chonne, who celebrates their break-up _with_ their ex? You're on some next level shit." Sasha said.

"Whatever. You should come. Even consider inviting 'he who must not be named' this time. It's been a few years, y'all are cool right?"

"I'd rather literally eat glass than be in the same room as that man. We aren't _cool_ Michonne. Not sure if we ever will be." Sasha took a big swallow thinking of her ex, Bob and how despite everything he'd left an important piece of himself in her heart. He just needed to fix his own life first, which he was trying to do, but girl couldn't wait.

"Well, I'm thinking of inviting Andrea and maybe even Abbie." Michonne said nauntiently.

"Oh, it's like _that_ kinda party." Sasha said with a raised eyebrow. "What! It's been like almost 8 years since Abbie left town for Update New York and Andy's back in town and I'm a free agent as far as we're both concerned. Abbie's here for a couple weeks on business and she asked to meet for coffee."

"Does JR know about you and the sharpshooter or the agent?" Sasha asked, giving her girlfriend a nudge. "Never came up. Plus, John's not the type to be weirded out about who folks are into."

"Some guys get insecure about that shit." Sasha offered.

"Well, if he's weird about it, that would be a deal breaker for me. Rick was never weird about it."

"Rick wanted to be the meat in that sandwich, if you know what I mean." Sasha said wiggling her eyebrows like a kid on Christmas.

"Whatever Sasha. You're officially cut off." Michonne said, taking the drink from her friends hand and capping it.

"Anyway!" Sasha said with a breathiness that showed she'd cooled off, "I'm kinda excited about this! Maybe I'll tell the Spencer story." Michonne almost choked on her drink as she recalled the very excruciating details of 'the Spencer story'.

"Spare us all the details of that one. I'm sure no one but me knows that you two had a torrent romance that resulted in a broken arm."

"He said he wanted to try it!" Sasha huffed. "Girl, Spencer, god love him is a hot bag of rocks." Michonne laughed, watching Sasha blush a deep pink. The lights turned down low as the previews began. The two enjoyed the hell out of the movie and their time together.

* * *

"You going?" John asked his brother as they lifted his couch through the door of the new condo he was moving into with Maggie. It had been a few weeks since baby Rhee was announced to the Greene and Rhee clans. Both sets of grandparents were shocked to say the least and after a lot of cajoling from John towards his mother who was a bit sad that her younger son was going to be living in sin _again_ , she was pleased that it was Maggie, again. John and Glenn had moved most of the boxes the week before with the help of Noah and Eugene. Although Glenn was sad to be leaving the two, the prospect of moving back in with the mother if his child was exciting and terrifying. They'd done this dance once before and that shit led to him living in a nerd cave with _Robin_ and _Rain Man_. He needed this to work, and he hoped that Maggie was on the same page, finally.

"Michonne has a morbid sense of humor." Glenn marvels, thinking about the last time at _Black Hole_ when Michonne told him about the party. "But I'm obviously going to go."

*John had been thinking about the conversation with Michonne they'd had on their Sunday date the week prior. One season of _Bojack Horseman_ later they were eating ice cream in bed in an almost domestic bliss. John was enjoying the simplicity of their afternoon when Michonne brought up the party. It was a bit weird, but he was dating an artist type, so he was cool with it until she said it was spurred on by a conversation she'd had with the killer cowboy. He wasn't sure what _It (killer clown)_ wanted from his not-girlfriend, but he knew that fucker was playing at something. John wasn't a jealous type at all, but the growing familiarity of having Michonne in his life was something he wanted to keep for a little while longer. Fucking Rick Grimes, John signed wanting to be something he wasn't before, possessive.

"So you're inviting all your exes to your bar?" he had asked, wondering how this got so weird so fast.

"Yeah. Andy's back in town and I got a text from Abbie last week."

"Abbie?" he said, raised eyebrow "Yeah… problem?"

"None. Sounds hot. I'm sure Abbie is a smoke show." to which she grunted, pinching him in the ribs. "Totally." she said. A few beats past before he asked about the killer cowboy.

"He's going to be there of course. It is our anniversary after all." John frowned. "Don't be weird about it." she followed, as his frown deepened.

"The dude is absolutely still in love with you and plotting to get you back. I'm not trying to be weird about it." John wasn't sure where this was coming from.

"You wanted this to be casual." she said, nothing this disposition changing.

"I don't know what I'm doing Michonne. I'm not use to being jealous."

"He's always going to be around John." she said with finality. "Need I remind you that _you_ agreed and said you wanted us to see where this goes. I'm comfortable to you, and you like that cuz you've never had this before."

"That's not it." John protested, they were having their first disagreement.

"It is JR. You've never stuck around for the good stuff. The 'we have a routine' stuff, and so this feels nice and fuzzy. You like me because I'm growing more familiar, _and_ because this is all shiny and new. I get it!" she sighed. There it was, all the things he'd been hemming and hawing over since they got back from the Bay Area.

"Michonne, I really like you." John began, but before he could finish she said "And I like you too John Rhee. I just know that this thing is good and fun, and temporary." she said.

"Temporary?" he asked, feeling a gut wrenching he'd never really experienced before.

"John! You want to be a Clooney. Live your life, date around, be _free and easy_ until your 40s. We're traveling down different roads. I'm glad that we are doing this thing, and I hope we learn a lot from each other. _You're an amazing man JR_ , and I know you're not the settling down type- yet, and I'm getting ready to be. I _want_ to be someone's hot mom, in two years, not ten. You told me not to bullshit you so I'm being honest."

"So you're breaking up with me?" he asked, imagining himself as BoJack spiraling into a bottomless pit of despair.

"John, I'm not breaking up with you. I'm just telling you where I am. I do like you John a lot more than I'm willing to admit out loud. I just want you to know where my head, and my heart is John. This is good- the fun, carefree stuff, the dates in bed, and sex is great. I'm just getting ready for the hard stuff, and I want that with someone who's sure."

"Someone like Rick?" John asked

"Maybe. Rick and I have history, but I'm not sure about a future."

"He is" John admitted "Is what? Michonne asked.

"Sure" and like that the reality of where he was and where he wanted to be blurred together. Could he imagine having a kid in two years? Would he want to move Michonne into his apartment and have breakfast together on the weekends. Did he feel comfortable with someone in his home while he was away, besides his cleaning lady. It all felt just too much, and he knew she was right. He wasn't ready for that, even if she was the hottest lady in Atlanta, even if she was near perfect, he was still not- still wanted vacations away, and nights out whenever he felt like it. He liked being unattached, needed it.

"Well fuck." John sighed, watching the gleam in Michonne eyes as she watched him process what she had said. "Well… lets" she said, removing the heavy blanket of feelings that were clouding the afternoon. Taking his hands and sliding them to her very warm and wet center.

"Let's hammer out the details later." she said, sliding into his lap and placing kisses across his cheeks and nose before leaning in for a searing kiss. It was perfect, and temporary.

* * *

Glenn shook his brother out if his thoughts, asking him if he's ok.

"Do you think I'm Clooney?" John asked. "Oh totally! You're definitely going to live it up til you're 40." Glenn nodded in approval.

"Michonne said that." John replied.

"Dude, she's right. You know and I know that if you try to do the whole exclusive relationship thing with her, you're only going to fuck up the friendship you're building." Glenn providing an astute confirmation of John's feelings. "Dude, every time I bring up baby Rhee you get that weird look on your face like it's already pooping on you." Glenn laughed as his brother registered the face he was making.

"Don't be mad at her for calling it straight."

"Damn. I'm really that guy." John sat on the couch and just rubbed his forehead. When did he become that guy? In any case, he was glad that he'd be getting some practice on how to not be that guy with Michonne.

"So what do I do Glenn. Since you're basically my Dr. Drew?" John asked.

"She said, just go with it. So just go with it. If either of you find someone else, just be straight forward. If someone makes your heart beat like it's gonna explode, call it quits and see where that goes."

"Is this more k-dara wisdom?" John asked.

"More like some Depak Chopra." Glenn said laughing.


	12. Ch12 There is a light that never goes

The bar was packed! John had to squeeze through a number of people to get to the front. Although it was early on, the open mic, which was about to begin in the beer garden had a full list. Walking up to the bar John noticed that both Abe and Michonne were slinging drinks. Abe wore his signature tank top and cargo pants, while Michonne had decided to adorn her brown leather vest and a short leather skirt, leaving just enough to the imagination. With Glenn at his tails, John set up shop in a little nook on the right side of the bar, waiting to catch her attention. Other patrons milled about in different stages of dress, with an overwhelming number of them wearing black.

After a short greeting and a kiss, John placed a drink order for himself and his baby bro before walking outside to the beer garden to listen to all the sad saps spill their souls. Morgan, ever the enigmatic host, shared the rules of the mic and encouraged everyone to have a sympathetic ear. The first storyteller happened to be Jesus, who regaled everyone with a tale of heartache so outlandish, everyone in the beer garden hooted and hollered. With the first story out of the way, other people gained some form of courage to share their best and worst break up tales.

In the bar, Michonne and Abraham continued to provide beverages to a seemingly larger number of patrons. Abe laughed as Michonne gave him the 'I told you so' face that proved everyone loves a good party. With a break in the open mic a few other familiar faces emerged at the bar. Michonne was pouring beer when a hot blonde in shorts and a tank top walked up to the counter, placing some cash down in a flare to garner attention. A smile caressed her face as she watched her friend nod at her in acknowledgement.

"What's a girl got to do around here for a drink?" the blonde asked.

"You gotta know the bartenders." Michonne responded with a wink. It had been a _long_ time since they'd seen one another and Michonne remarked how good Andrea looked. A healthy aura covered her and her cheery disposition was something of a relief.

"Hi Andy" Michonne said, reaching out to squeeze her exes hand. "Hi Mich. You're looking deletable."

Michonne blushed at the compliment. It really had been a long time. The two exchanged pleasantries while Andrea grabbed her drink before walking out into the beer garden. She made a pass around before finding a seat close to the Rhee brothers. Glenn caught her eye and smiled. She'd been their neighbor growing up and was at one time John's first and only girlfriend. A surprised Andrea walked up to their table and greeted Glenn and John Rhee. John, who had been even more surprised to see her, asked how she was.

"Just moved back to town from L.A." she remarked. "Mich invited me out tonight." she added.

Glenn, at this point curious how she'd met Michonne asked "How do you know Michonne?"

"Well… isn't this a break up party?" she said matter of factly. John, having put two and two together followed "You're Andy?" he said with a full on laugh.  
"Sometimes. How do _you_ know Michonne?" she said, curiosity getting the better of her. "We are seeing each other." John remarked. "Well shit. Small world indeed" Andrea said, before continuing her conversation with the Rhees.

Daryl and Jesus sat and watched the blonde woman talk to John and Glenn with some interest. Daryl vaguely remembered her from Michonne's past, but didn't really understand how she was connected to the Rhees. While the two conversed with Carol, who had set up shop close to the stage in the beer garden, a striking short coco-toned woman walked into the bar. It wasn't her scene anymore by a long shot and she had decided to keep it casual with a white button down and black skinny jeans, her hair straightened with a part down the middle, a few wisps framing her cherubic blemish free face. Searching around the bar for a familiar face, she stumbled into Sasha. The two had known one another for many years, but were never really friends.

"Sasha!" Abbie said with a quaint smile. "Hey Abbs. You're looking profesh." Sasha commented. Abbie was a party girl back in the day, with a number of questionable fashion choices and even more questionable acquaintances, but past was past.

"Chonnie here?" she asked, knowing that of course she would be. "She's tending. You want a drink?"

"Dark and Stormy would be great." Abbie said to Sasha. The two women walked towards the bar watching Michonne and Abe run through their 'cocktails' routine. Catching her eye, Michonne smiled at Abbie. Although the two had lunch fairly recently, it was really good to see her. After a quick check in, Michonne and Abraham were replaced by Tara and Rosita who had somehow emerged from the back room, leaving the two owners a moment to check out the scene.

Abbie and Michonne embraced, linking arms and giggling together. Michonne had insisted that she meet her 'man candy' who she had seen out back. Walking up to John and Glenn, Michonne noticed Andrea sitting quite comfortably with the rest.

"Hey Andy." Michonne greeted "I see you've made friends already?"

"Actually Mitch, Glenn and John are old friends. We've known each other since grade school." Andrea remarked glancing at the gorgeous woman on Michonne's arm. John Rhee was also looking at the woman Michonne had draped around her arm casually. She was stunning and definitely way out of his league. An unfamiliar stirring in his chest caught him off guard. He wanted to meet this stranger.

"Well, weird, but awesome… Oh this is Abbie." Michonne said, hitting her hip with the woman beside her. Abbie greeted everyone before locking eyes with John, a sense of familiarity taking her away for a moment. After formal introductions were made, Michonne was whisked away by Morgan to make announcements, thank everyone for coming, and encourage them to tip the bartenders.

Abbie decided to join the table that hosted the Rhees and Andrea, making small talk and getting to know her fellow compatriots in the church of Michonne. A bunch of smitten kittens who watched their girl saunter around the room greeting people and making friends without much effort. Andrea excused herself leaving John, Glenn, and Abbie at the table. A few minutes passed before Glenn wandered off promising to return with another round.

"You look like someone I grew up with." Abbie said to John, who had a striking resemblance to one Andy Brooks, a former friend and colleague in Sleepy Hollow.

"I get that a lot. Must be the hair." he said with a genuine smile, which she easily returned. "You staying in Atlanta?" he asked with a smirk.

"I've got some business to take care of for a few months. Do you live here?" she asked with a hint of interest. To which he provided a brief description of his move from New York back south. The two engaged in some amicable conversation while waiting for Glenn to return with moe libations which appeared was not going to happen.

An hour later, the open mic had ended with Sasha definitely telling the 'Spencer story' without saying who it was exactly, although many members on Team Family had deduced the culprit. The lights had been turned down low and the hum of melodic of _The Smiths' There is a light that never goes out_ began.

 _Take me out tonight_

 _Where there's music and there's people_

 _And they're young and alive_

 _Driving in your car_

 _I never never want to go home_

 _Because I haven't got one_

 _Anymore_

As the chorus kicked in, couples began to sway to the crooning of Morrissey. As the song ended, _Joy Division's Love will tear us apart_ began. John and Abbie had been talking most of the evening, leaving Glenn to wander off to hang with Carl, Daryl, Jesus and Morgan. Since Carol and Morgan were parents they ended up discussing the benefits of cloth versus disposable diapers. A change of tone resulted in a number of great 90's R&B jamz including _No Scrubs_ by _TLC,_ and _Weak_ by SWV. Scorned lovers and hopeless romantics alike got down to the music, while the alcohol flowed. Before anyone knew it, the bar was closing. Michonne chose to play SZA's Two am, as a last call. The drill of the song jarring people into action, closing tabs, trying to get rides and hopefully going home with someone.

 _All you ever say is, "Come and see me for once_

 _Come and see me for once_

 _You don't ever come to me, yeah_

 _You don't ever come, why you never come?_

 _Will you ever come?_

Most of TF had left, while John and Abbie continued to chat. Glenn waited patiently for him to be finished with seemingly no end in sight, John was his ride after all. Feeling both a bit rude and ready to go the fuck home, Glenn interrupted. John who was feeling out of sorts by one Grace Abigail Mills asked his brother to close out his tab while he said his farewells.

"What are you doing later?" John asked the intriguing woman in front of him. Abbie, who was attracted to the man in front of her but didn't know the specifics of his relationship with her ex/friend did what she did best, deflected.

"I don't fuck dudes." she said, "Oh good. Neither do I…" John replied with a bite. "You want to get coffee sometime before you leave?" he followed. "Aren't you… spoken for?" she followed. "Michonne and I are seeing each other, not exclusively. It's just coffee Abbie, you can tell me how much I remind you of Andy and we can reminisce about all the great times you and my doppelganger had as youth." John was being cheeky but he felt like he couldn't help it. I needed to learn more about this woman; it was almost urgent. "Ok. Coffee, though nothing serious." she acquiesced. If he wasn't doing a victory dance in his head before, he certainly was now. With a quick exchange of numbers, both Abbie and John said their farewell to Michonne who was a bit surprised at how quickly they'd gotten on but pleased that they had made acquaintances.

Two and a half hours later Michonne was walking to her apartment after closing the bar with Abraham and Sasha. Lost in thought and humming along to Sam Cooke she stopped short at her door.

"You didn't come to your own party." she said, making eye contact with a shimmering set of blue eyes. Glancing at him she saw a canteen in one hand and a pastry box in another.

"Can I come up?" he asked "I brought you somethang." not fully responding to her statement. She nodded, while retrieving her keys and letting them into her home. Moving swiftly through her apartment, she watched him place the canteen onto her table while taking a plate out for the desert. Moving about her space with a sense of purpose, he placed the chocolate torte on a plate and sat down waiting for her. She excused herself to change in the bathroom, returning moments later in a smile white tee shirt and shorts. A crack of thunder shook her out of her musings followed by a flash of lightning. The steady downpour which began casting a silence between them. She moved to the kitchen where he silently handed her a fork before sliding the canteen towards her which she accepted gratefully. The rich creamy chocolatey and vanilla ran down her throat as she sipped from the canteen cup- hot cocoa and chocolate torts were a staple of their celebrations together.

"Thanks for this." she said, watching as he watched her enjoy her treat. He nodded in response, thinking before he started to speak. She beat him to the chase by commenting on his absence again.

"I didn't want to celebrate our anniversary with everyone Michonne." he said, his accent coming on thick as she took another delicate bite of the torte. "I realized somethang." he said. "I want to celebrate our beginning, not the end."

She nodded at him, somewhat understanding his reasons and appreciating his honesty.

"Chonne… I'm a foolish man who's made a host of mistakes, the biggest one being ever thinking I could live without you."

"Rick" she began. "No Michonne. I want to, no _need_ to be a better man, and I can't do that without you. I miss you Chonne. You make my life better in every way and I was stupid and scared. But not any more." "Michonne, will you give me another chance to show you that though this life is uncertain, I'm sure about you- about us."

Fork in hand Michonne took a deep breath at his admission. He's said to John merely weeks ago that she wanted someone who was certain 'sure' and here he was. It felt ironic to be sitting at the same counter exactly a year later having a conversation about their future. Michonne averted her eyes, she didn't want to see the pleading, the question which lingered in his. Taking a shallow breath she finally made eye contact and signed.

"Why now?" she asked.

"Well… I did a lot of thankin' during my month of probation from the bar. Seeing you at the club with you looking so happy made me realize that all I've wanted to do since you've come into my life was bask in your presence. Even when you're frownin, Michonne you hold me. _I want all my days around you,_ and I was stupid and scared that you'd wake up one day and realize just you're too good for the life I want with you. You deserve _everythan_ Chonne, and after hurtin you the way I did, I wanna give that to you." As Rick went on his confession, Michonne took in the truth of his words. They had talked about a future and she was scared, nervous, a bit uncertain if Rick really _knew_ what a life with her would be like. Late nights and weird schedules, rambunctious friends and some deviants, they were living such different dreams, but they had made it work.

"So what do you want me to do about it now?" she said as he sat quietly watching her reflect.

"I want you to choose me Michonne. Whenever you're ready; I didn't give you a choice a year ago, so now I'm gonna leave it up to you. We can take it however you want. I'm ready… whenever you are." Rick said, to which she nodded.

After a few more beats of awkward silence, Rick left for her to rest for the day. She fell asleep thinking about what she wanted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Thanks for reading friends. It's almost the end!


	13. Chapter 13 Next Lifetime

The thump of the bass matched her stride as she made her way to the park. Glancing up she saw a familiar gait standing with his arms in a front stretch. Bouncing a bit to get his legs moving while she removed her ear buds she waved in his direction. A slow smile spread across his face as she came to a stop in front of him.

"I didn't think you'd be up after last night." she said with an accusatory grin.

"You said shots. That was all your doing." he replied before they began a slow jog around the fountain. It had been two months since the break up party and Michonne had spent the first getting her life together-together. Countless hours talking to herself, her therapist, and her friends before she ended up here.

"You promised we could finish the Magicians later, so here I am, getting sweaty for you." he said with a wink. A slow blush crossed her face as she was reminded of the last-last time that had happened. Ignoring the suggestive comment she hummed a 'sure' at him as they picked up the pace.

An hour later, both freshly showered and laying in Michonne's bed catching up on the latest episode of the Magicians, ice cream in hand. They hadn't said much after their run and were content to watch an episode in relative silence. It was their routine and it still felt good, even if things between them had changed.

"It's almost your birthday." he remarked, remembering how she was far too excited about turning 30. "You working or are you doing what normal people do?"

"When do I ever do what normal people do?"

"True." he replied. "Let me know what you decide. Maybe we can go to that sushi place you like the day before or something."

"Sure! Will Abbie be joining us?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Ouch! You wound me. I wouldn't think of inviting your ex to dinner, unlike someone." he said.

"What! It wasn't like that. Glenn invited him to the baby shower." to which he simply shrugged. "So the killer cowboy isn't whisking you away somewhere now that you two are getting cozy?" he asked with interest.

"We're going riding next weekend with Carl. Nothing planned for my birthday. Plus! I told him that we were just dating, no grand gestures or things like that." Another shrug later and he was being pummeled by a pillow. "Stop! Stop! I'm too old to have pillow fights with clothes on." he remarked.

"You are trash!" she responded, watching him fall back onto the bed with flourish. She fell back beside him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. As he leisurely played with her hair.

"It won't be like this forever." he remarked thinking of how the last two months had resulted in their 'break up' and a few really fantastic bonus nights and afternoons. He was going to miss this type of intimacy with her. Fucking Rick Grimes had already weaseled his way into her heart- again- and at some point cuddling with your former lover on a Sunday watching TV in bed wasn't going to sit well with that man.

"It wasn't going to be. You gonna miss my cuddles JR? I know how sentimental you are. You're a sap." she said, watching his beautiful brown eyes twinkle. He looked so relaxed, his jet black hair falling in his face a little, after letting it grow out a bit. She would miss this part of their relationship, but a friendship forged in some lusty haze was bound to withstand that awkward post-together phase.

"Don't you have a really attractive FBI agent that's been keeping you warm at night to answer to now?" she said with a wink.

"It's not like that. Plus she's leaving in two weeks."

"That's perfect for you JR. Don't tell me you're catching feels for Ms. Mills? I know she's a smoke show and all, but seriously?... This isn't some like once you go black thing right?" she said with a hint of seriousness.

"You wound me Michonne! I've dated women from all over the world Michonne. It's a 'you have hot special friends thing'. Plus, I already made a promise to Glenn about blondes." he said while she laughed. They talked about Glenn and Maggie and baby Rhee for a while before making concrete plans to meet up before her birthday. John telling her about his mission to get the baby named Keanu since he was Glenn's lord and savior. Michonne who had heard all about the mushrooms and 'Keanu lives' agreed to just get the baby clothes with Keanu's face a la 'Bill and Ted'.

John left Michonne's apartment around 9 PM after some Thai and more bad fantasy. As he waited for his Lyft, his phone pinged. A small smile spread across his face as he read the message. A quick response and a ride later found him in his apartment, picking up the socks he'd thrown about haphazardly the night before. The doorknob turned as he came through his bedroom door holding a plate he'd left on his bedside table with pizza crust.

"Hi" she said smiling at him.

* * *

A few months later found Michonne and Glenn at Bed, Bath, and Beyond looking for 'baby related things' as he said.

"Don't you have other friends to do this with?" she asked, looking over something called the 4MOM which seemed more like a spaceship for a baby than anything else. Glenn shrugged because he had other friends to do this with, hell even Maggie wanted to go, but he was a determined father and wanted to do something nice for her.

"I do, but you're my coolest friend, and well I need some advice." he said walking over to a giant bear with hopeful eyes. "Never" she responded to his question, causing him to drop the bear and continue on their hunt.

"What's up Glenn?"

"I'm literally terrified I'm going to be a shit father." he said finally. She'd never thought Glenn was someone to wring his hands in nervousness but here he was standing among pastel colors and fighting the urge to have a legit breakdown.

"Glenn… You're going to be fine. Did you talk to Maggs about it?" she asked, watching him shake his head in the negative. "Glenn! People have been having kids for millennia. You're going to be a great dad." she said giving him a firm squeeze.

"You ever think about it?" Glenn asked, as they picked up some chew toy things and 'unbreakable' books. "Being a terrible parent?" she feigned confusion.

"Having kids" he followed. "There'd have to be someone to do that with." she said. Glenn looked over at her and although he didn't want to be in her and his bro's business he had to ask.

"Is that why you and John broke up?" he asked.

"John and I…" she signed "We have a great friendship. I guess I just wanted something he's not ready to give me." she said. "A family?" Glenn questioned, to which she laughed.

"No Glenn. I'm not trying to settle down." she said, "John's amazing, and hot and will totally make someone real happy someday- but that's the thing, someday isn't now and I'm not trying to do a song and dance for 7 years."

"True. He's really all about that 'rolling stone' life." he said knowing his brother, walking over to a laundry sorter looking at her expectantly. "Glenn, we are going to get some fried foods and a drink. You could do this online you know."

"What! I needed to talk to my best friend." he said seriously causing Michonne to smile deeply. "I'm honored to be in best friend territory. Now can we leave before I catch pregnant." she said sliding her hands over his shoulder and gliding out the automatic doors.

* * *

About six weird months later

"Why don't I get to go? I'm almost 14!" the indignant voice of the tiny Grimes said as Michonne continued to put lipstick on in the bathroom mirror. The squeaks which sometimes would emerge from him as his voice deepened always made her chuckle. Seeing she wasn't going to address his question, he turned out of the bathroom threshold and walked towards the living room where his father sat waiting patiently.

"Why can't I go? I'm not a kid." Carl asked, cocking his head to the side and squinting the same set of blue eyes at the man that was half of him. He'd be damned if he wasn't allowed to attend the grand opening of the distillery. He'd watch Michonne and Abraham wrestle with a construction crew that somehow managed to take a six month job and extend it another six. So a full year and change later, sweet Carl was downright pissed to be missing the grand opening.

"You already went to the soft opening Carl. And you know your mom is coming to pick you up in" Rick glanced down at his watch to confirm "five minutes. Plus, we are going tomorrow for brunch." he replied trying to plicate his very stubborn son, a very familiar Grimes trait.

"Michonne!" Carl called walking back towards the bathroom to maybe get a different answer.

"Carl" she said with a questioning smirk on her face. She loved his tenacity and was enjoying this new Carl, the young man he was becoming.

"Can I at least try it when you bring a bottle home?" he asked his co-conspirator. She'd promised him a sip to both dull his curiosity and get his honest opinion. Hell, he was a teenager at this point and had snuck a beer at New Years, she was sure of that.

"Of course not" she said nodding her head at him and giving him a wink, to which he smiled, puffing out his chest a bit at her. "Fine" he huffed to pretend he didn't get the answer he wanted. Rick at this point knew they'd been planning something so he just gave up.

After some pleasantries shared between Lori and Rick, Carl was whisked away for the night leaving Michonne and Rick alone.

"You ready?" he asked, watching her run her hands along the front of her black cut-out midi dress. The sides exposing her katana tattoo as well as her calf tattoos. Her hair was styled into a braided crown, which showed off her elegant neck and shoulders. Rick took a deep breath as she moved towards him in her heels which brought them eye level. Her fuchsia lipstick making her features pop and the dusky eye she'd perfected thanks to youtube, gave her a mature, professional look.

A 'wow' escaped his lips before he could stop himself. Saying a little prayer to the dude upstairs, he moved forward placing his arms around her waist, leaning in for a kiss. A soft moan escaped her lips as their gentle lip lock turned hungry. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he was met with hers as they danced to the beat of their own drum. Patient hands grew bolder as his palms splayed across her back before sliding down her back, grabbing her firm ass and giving it a squeeze. Her hands doing some exploration of their own left the nest of hair at the nip of his neck, sliding down his back to rest comfortably on his ass as their bodies pressed into each other, leaving no room for sweet baby J. A warmth spread through their bodies as they broke apart to catch their breath. Michonne's lips spread into a radiant smile as she looked at Rick's face covered in fuchsia lipstick.

"I look good on you." she said, causing a blush to spread across his cheeks highlighting the lipstick even more. "We should clean you up before we head out." she said, taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom. "How much time do we have?" she asked.

"An hour." he said, glancing at his watch. "Why?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Well… I have a few other places I'd like to put that lipstick on." she said, leading him to their bedroom.

* * *

Days later, Michonne sat with her back against the wall as the hum of the tattoo gun droned on for the second hour. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze she said "You wanted this." for the seventh time as he bemoaned the pain. "You didn't say it'd hurt this bad."

"You are such a baby! You just watched me sit here for an hour and didn't flinch." she said. Watching the artist fill in some shading.

"We all can't be bad ass warrior queens Michonne. This is my first tattoo." John said. "And maybe my last" he said as the artist went over the same spot filling in the ink with black. After a lot of hemming and whining the artist finished what appeared to be a forest scene through a door. It was a masterpiece, as always, and after listening to the instructions they left the parlor and headed to grab some pizza.

"God I miss New York pizza. This is trash water in comparison." he remarked, letting his slice rest in his hands before taking a large bite.

"Well, you suggested pizza." she said. Twenty minutes later they were at a door waiting for its inhabitants to emerge. Glenn opened the door and greeted John and Michonne. They entered the house which had somehow gotten even smaller thanks to the toys and baby clothes strewn about.

"How's baby H?" John asked, handing his brother a bag filled with groceries for the week. "He's down for his nap." Glenn remarked before thanking John for the groceries.

"How's everything Michonne?" Glenn asked. It had been a few days since the opening and he hadn't seen her. Being a dad was a huge gift for Glenn, he didn't realize how much he wanted to be one until Herschel Rhee entered the world with a full head of hair and a wail that could wake the dead- it was love at first sight. After doing the whole song and dance between being terrified and ecstatic, he settled on being really stoked. Michonne had dropped off some take-out the first month Hershel was home, but with a new and flourishing business it was hard to make time.

"Things are great Glenn. Juniper is crushing it, and the move was easier than I thought." she remarked. Speaking of song and dance, Michonne had moved from her tiny studio in little five points to the burbs. The transition which happened somewhere between the construction crew giving her the runaround and a whirlwind four months where she'd laid her cards on the table and Rick laid his, they decided why the hell not. Carl was grown, at least in his mind, and Michonne was sick of paying rent. It was new, but it was working out better than what she'd assumed. Waking up and driving 30 minutes was annoying, but having a back yard was a plus.

"Carl wants the new addition whenever it's ready." she added in reference to Glenn's new graphic novel, to which Glenn just nodded. "Him and everyone else." Glenn huffed.

John had set up shop in the living room and was picking at the plastic on his new ink, distracted by the weird sensation. After showing off his new ink and getting the lowdown on his nephew, John and Michonne headed out.

"Same time next week?" Michonne asked.

"Course." he replied. "Killer cowboy joining us for our The Next Generation marathon? I know Carl's stoked on it."

"Nah. Not his thing." she said, smiling.

"She coming back in two weekends?" Michonne asked with a knowing smirk. John blushed at the question.

"Actually, I'm heading there. Want anything from the Big Apple?" he asked.

"Pizza." she said.

"I'm serious Michonne." John said nudging her.

"So am I. Bring me a pizza!" John laughed as they got on his bike. "I'll just ask Carl what he wants." he remarked as she slipped her arms around his waist and leaned into his back. A slow smirk playing across her lips as the roar of the engine disturbing the quiet of the street, and the motorcycle took them off into the sunset.

* * *

A/N: And that's it... Thank you all so much for giving this story a chance, even when it was real annoying for all my richonne frands/cousins/angry siblings and such. I really osculated between how this was gonna play out, but I know how this happens irl and this seems like the most authentic ending I could provide. Thank you especially to Nwfanmega, OtakuuA, and Firefly-class for all of your words of encouragement and for making this a really transformative experience for me. I'm working on a few new stories, so I'll be posting real soon. I love this universe so there might be a one-shot sometime in the (near) future.

P


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue

The buzz of her phone took her out of her general musings sitting behind the standing desk in the newly renovated office of the distillery. The walls held a few framed vintage posters and a couple 'family' photos. After sharing a closet with Abe for six years, having an office they could decorate was something she felt pride in. Her desk held minimal papers and a laptop while across from her Abe had managed to pile every piece of paper on his desk, it was like night and day.

Picking up her phone she smirked at the name before taking a moment to answer.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, listening to the voice on the other line as a knock sounded at her door. Holding her hand up at the person she finished her conversation on the phone. Knowing his way round the office, he took a seat at Abe's desk, waiting for her to finish her call. Only hearing the tale end of the conversation, he gathered that it could have been one of four people.

"You ready for your first day?" she asked the shaggy haired teen. As was expected, he'd dressed all in black and came 30 minutes early so she could show him around properly.

"No one's gonna give me grief cuz I'm your kid right?" he asked her, determined to make a name for himself all his own.

"Of course they will. It's your job to prove to them that you got this job because you're good at it, not just cuz you're my kid." she said with a smirk. Watching him stand, towering over her in a way that still surprised her all these years later.

"You are a giant. What do you eat out of the house?" she asked, watching him put his fairly long brown hair into a short ponytail. "Everything." he reminded her to which she shrugged. After taking him around and leaving him in the capable hands of Rosita, who had been promoted to Manager, she went back to her office to collect her things for the day. Being on team 'no days off' for two whole years was a lot, and now that her first baby was long past the third year failure, with this one on the way, she was taking some time to step back and let it grow up.

Walking through the bar one more time before leaving she spotted her caller. A surprised smile spread on her face as she realized there was another special guest beside him. After hugs were exchanged she spoke first.

"Hey Big Poppa! Glad to see the old ball and chain let you out for the night." she said, giving Glenn a warm hug before turning to his companion. "And you, when did you get back?" she asked, watching him shrug his shoulders.

"Yesterday. Still a little jet lagged, but at least I got to work with Heath this trip. He's growing on me."

"John, it's been like 3 years, when are you gonna give that kid a break?" Michonne said, giving him a nudge and a squeeze on the shoulder. With him opening up his own firm two years ago, he'd poached a few of the finest and a couple employees that needed to grow, which mean that she never heard the end of his frustrations with Heath who did great work but was far too stoic for John. Michonne rolled her eyes as John regaled her with their trip to Germany and his impromptu stop in Iceland.

"Dude, there's just toilet paper everywhere because there aren't bathrooms out in the country." he remarked. Michonne cringed as he detailed the sulfuric smelling hot springs with a fondness of one who loved adventure.

"That sounds lovely John." Michonne said. "Rick's coming by for dinner with us." she said. To which he informed her that he already knew.

"When did you two start hanging out?" she commented.

"Wouldn't you like to know." John said with a wink.

After Rick got overJohn coming by for bad tv at _his_ house the first couple months Michonne moved in, they actually sat and had a conversation once. John wasn't one to bring up what his relationship with Michonne was or wasn't and Rick, who felt like a complete human sized diaper didn't want to piss on any chance that maybe, just maybe, John Rhee was a standup guy. What started as a quick hello and goodbye, turned into Rick helping John fix his bike one afternoon. Eventually, John got invited to 'guys night' with Glenn, who was already in with "Team Family" and the rest as they say is history.

Now, sitting at the bar John chatted amicably with Glenn and Michonne. He watched the two people he really cared for, dare he say loved, joke with one another and felt a sense of joy knowing that their friendship started just like this, at one of Michonne's bars.

"Wait, before Rick get's here I'd like to ask you both something." he said, watching as Glenn's eyes light up and Michonne throw them both a quizzical glance. "Oh man, you totally did it in Iceland." Glenn said both as a 'what the fuck' and a 'way to go bro'.

"Did what?" she asked, looking between the brothers as the did that silent Rhee communication thing. Realization dawning on Michonne as she watched John's face go from embarrassment to determination. "Yeah, I did." he said.

"And?" Michonne asked as she put all the pieces together. The trip to Iceland, the fact that he'd asked to meet up mere hours after, even though he was jetlagged. Holy shit, John Rhee totally Clooneyed! Michonne let a laugh escape her before she realized it.

"What?" John asked knowingly. "I'm actually really surprised." she said. "That I asked or that she said yes?"

"Well, George, I'm just surprised that you're getting married before me." she said, to which John all but shrugged.

"Well you have a kid, so I have to try to adult a little. And shit, I'm not getting younger, just more handsome." he said, causing Glenn to roll his eyes and Michonne to scoff.

"You wish old man. I can see the grey starting to streak. But, you're actually getting married.. To my ex-girlfriend. I'm literally dead right now." Michonne noted as he blushed.

"Well you're gonna be reanimated because I'd like you and Glenn to be my best men.. Uh people." he said.

"Dude, I'm your bro and I have to share with Michonne?" Glenn said, "Well duh, she did introduce us, and as her two exes it only seems fitting." John remarked.

"This is some weird soap opera shit. But whatever. I'm obviously down and baby H and be the ring barer." Glenn said, nodding at his brilliant idea.

John took the moment to look at his friend as she mulled over the new information. They'd been friends for four years at this point. He'd seen her move through her hesitation with her relationship with Rick, to going from Carl's friend to Carl's mom, to considering actually having a kid soon. She on the other hand had witnessed him go from a legit commitmentphobe, to chasing that spunky, tiny FBI agent, to a serious exclusive relationship, and here he was doing something that surprised the hell out of her.

"What do you want me to say JR?" she asked, meeting his eyes now. The hope shining in them, the joy. And she knew what she was going to say, she just wanted to hear him ask.

"Say yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wrote and rewrote this chapter six damn times before I felt like i got it. So here's an extra little piece of love for y'all. Again, thanks so much for giving this story a chance! Working on some new stuff, so thanks for your patience. -my best, my worst AZ


End file.
